The Realm's
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Benjamin Goyle is a special kind of human. the powers of the mind and willpower. but someone is after those powers... but who will win in the end? the day? or the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

"run! Get him out!"

"Red Horn!"

"go go go!"

"what happens now?

"send him to the location requested."

"they will find him..."

"not for a while they will..."

"our deal has been closed..."

"just be sure to keep him safe..."

"will he be alright sister?"

"he should be alright... but his family?"

"gone... we will know soon enough if he will be enough..."


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding as I slowly sat up. "what damn test did they put my body through this time?" I muttered out of anger. I soon found that my bed didn't feel right under me as I rubbed my eyes. It was comfy and went down as I moved my weight... the beds at the lab were all hard and only gave the smallest of weight movement. I moved my hands and looked around in confusion. I was in a dark-colored room with the colors being dark purple, black, and dark blue.

I looked to my right and saw a door that leads to a balcony. I could just barely see the night sky as I could see towers. Where the hell was I?

Did they try to see if my powers could withstand a mind wipe serum again? OK, lets see...

Name Benjamin Goyle

Age 19

Powers, psychic as well as telekinesis

Family, brother, sister, mother, and father.

I guess they didn't do anything to me. Then once again... how the hell did I end up here? I swung my legs to the right and winced when I saw bandages on my legs. Was I wounded in my sleep? Maybe the lab got infiltrated by the Russians again and I was shot in the leg during a surgery. I slowly stood to my feet in a small amount of pain as I walked over to the door. I opened it... saw a pony turn its head towards me... saw the armor... then the spear...

and then proceeded to shut the door in his own damn face... I spun around and held the door closed as I heard yelling from the other side of the door. OK, Benjamin, you did not just see a pony wearing silver armor and holding a weapon while at the same time standing at attention in a hallway...

I'm in hell, aren't I?

The door began to be pushed against me as I winced from my leg helping hold back the door. I tried to think of my psychic powers to help me here but the pain kept on distracting me from using them. I noticed a dresser to my right as I began to slowly inch it towards me with the limited use of my powers that I held. Soon it was close enough that I rolled forwards after one hit and spun to my right. My hand lighting up a soft green as the dresser lit up in the same color glow and quickly moved into where I once was. I smiled as I got to my feet.

That was until the hitting suddenly became more erratic and looked to be stronger. I frowned as I quickly began to look throughout the room in hopes of finding a way out or at least finding a spot I could hide. Finding none besides a fall to my death I slowly looked back to the door as a small crack appeared on the door before a few seconds later it got bigger. I eased into a stance as my entire body lit up with my psychic energy.

I stayed like that for a minute before the door exploded and my eyes slowed down the shards as they flew towards me. Snapping my fingers the shards of wood gathered around me before I waved my hand at the door... just as two of the ponies leaped over the now fallen dresser. Their eyes quickly widened as they were caught in the air as the shards of wood hit them. Sending them falling to the floor to my left and right as the wood got in their muscles and joints.

I heard more running before my senses yelled for me to duck and duck I did... as the balcony behind me then exploded in a wave of red. My eyes widened as I looked to find a pony with a horn on its head. I moved to the left to avoid another projectile that flew from its horn as I waved my arm at him. He glowed a soft green before he came flying at me. I proceeded to glare into his eyes as he paled... and by that I mean his fur started to turn white physically and I could see it happen to. I then proceeded to thrust my open palm towards the ceiling as his head broke through it and he got stuck up there. I smiled as I lowered my arm and then wiped them off as I mentally said all was done...

that is until I looked at the door to find it swarmed with even more ponies. Soon my eyes narrowed as the glow on my body started to turn darker in color... "what is going on here?!" the guards all stood at attention as a larger pony walked into the room. This one was a pure black and seemed to wear light blue armor... although this one had wings and a horn. " I see our guest is awake." she snarled out in annoyance.

"I'm sorry my lady..." the guard closest to me bowed. "before we could subdue him he had already barricaded the door and was extremely versatile with the powers you warned us about."

"that is no excuse!" all the guards began to pale as the one that was talking flinched. "you were to only alert me and my sister once you knew he had awoken! Or were you ordered differently Major?!"

"my lady I-"

"are you attempting to make an excuse?!" she yelled once more with even more rage.

"no my lady!" he yelled as if pleading.

"you better not be Major!" everyone then remained quiet as the larger pony took a few breaths. "leave us..."

"yes, my lady..." he pony whispered in defeat as they quickly pulled their buddy out of the ceiling and dragged the two shard ridden ponies before they all left the room.

"I apologize for my guard's behavior." she then stated in a monotone voice. "allow me to introduce myself... I am Co Empress Nightmare Moon. I rule alongside with my sister Co Empress Eclipse."

"Benjamin Goyle..." I simply stated. "where the hell am I, _Empress_?" I mocked her title as she remained standing where she was. No emotion coming across her face.

"I will forgive your mockery just this once Benjamin Goyle..." her eyes narrowed. "you are currently in the land of Night or better yet the Realm of Night. You were rescued from a Laboratory made by my sisters and I's counterparts."

"rescued? No, they were just studying mine and my families powers in case more of us popped up and tried to destroy the world." I said shaking my head at the thought of them doing something against of what they promised us from the contract we read and signed.

"then why did they not allow you to visit your family?" she began to walk around me as I followed her with my eyes. "why did they keep you contained?" she was now to my direct left. "why did they test you everyday and did surgery on you?" now directly behind me. "why did they constantly take your blood?" to my right. "and why did they put you up against your own kind?"

"they put me up against those who had powers themselves and attempted to overthrow the government!" I snarled out. "only the weaker ones, unfortunately, were able to be captured!"

"they why is it their records show signs of experimentation? The very ones you were up against showed small signs of them having the same powers of your family although on a greatly weaker scale? Each one had combat training which varied from soldier to soldier!" I simply looked down as I began to process what I've just been told. "face it Benjamin Goyle... you and your family were fools to think you could trust your own kind. Your species have always wanted power for themselves and would do anything to get it."

"not true!" I roared in anger as she stood unflinchingly. "not all humans are like that!"

"oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "then you are saying that most of them are then?" I froze. "are you now realizing it Benjamin Goyle?"

"no... they just wanted to be able to fight against more powerful mutants and the ones who only want bloodshed. They didn't want anything else! They wanted ways to combat them!" I grit my teeth.

"by creating their own mutants!" she stomped her hoof as cracks appeared in the floor as I glared at her. "face it Benjamin Goyle! Just bucking face it! You were nothing but a means to an end!" she took a step towards me as I looked down.

"shut up..." I whispered.

"an experiment!" another step towards me.

"shut up..." I said a little bit louder.

"a guinea pig!" I could now see her hooves.

"shut up," I said in a normal voice as the glow on my body returned.

"and simply just dead weight to them all! They cared nothing for you except to better themselves!" I threw my head up as my face twisted into rage.

"shut the fuck up!" the very floor and ceiling gained cracks as the furniture around us was pushed away. She remained standing unyielding as I stared at her in utter rage. "shut the fucking hell up right now!"

"or what..." she insinuated as I clenched my right fist.

"Nightmare Moon!" I slowly turned my head towards the doorway to find another pony glaring daggers at the pony who had enraged me so. " I thought we had agreed upon not angering him!" she approached us at a slow and calm walk. Her mane and tail were white fire as I could feel the heat from 10 feet away and it only got hotter as she got closer and closer.

"plans change sister..." her sister responded in a flat tone. "he needed a stern talking to... not a kind telling." she spits out with venom in her tone. The new pony only glared before the heat died down and she turned her attention to me.

"I apologize about my sister. She seems to think that whatever she does is right regardless!" she threw another glare. "at the fact it is against what we agreed upon!"

"I just want to know... what the hell is going on... and where the hell I fucking am..." I simply said with anger still in my voice.

"I have alright told you where you are Benjamin Goyle." the first pony said with annoyance in her tone.

"well, I don't fucking believe you! For all I know I could still be in the labs under the influence of a combination of morphine and laughing gas!" I snarled out as now she looked like she was going to attack me.

"enough with this bickering!" the second pony yelled out.

"yes, sister..." the first whispered out as I could feel a small amount of fear come from her.

"now then! Benjamin Goyle... what my younger sister has told you is true. You are currently in our own realm after we saved you from our counterparts."

"counterparts? As far as I know, none of the eggheads were ponies."

"that's because the ones you used to know were replaced as your own memories were replaced so you would not notice anything. Haven't you noticed anything different from their behavior?" I began to think back to my time at the lab. Now that I think about it some of the scientists had these weird habits such as almost all of them were vegetarian besides a select few. Also, the fact quite a few of them had different colors of hair. My head hurt just from thinking about them. "maybe this would help." before I could stop her, her horn glowed before she touched my head. Pain erupted around my entire skull as I held it. I took a few steps back as the pain in my leg could not even compare with the pain in my head at the moment. Soon I tripped as I fell onto my back on the back I had gotten out of.

Images filled my head...

ponies broke into the facility... killing the scientists... finding me and my family all together... they separated us and then walked into the room... a bit white pony that looked to be the opposite of the one who touched her horn to my head walked into the room... she put her horn to my head before my own memories came into play... only this time all of the scientists were ponies and every so often I saw the white pony standing in the glass before her horn lit up again but I blacked out again and woke up the next day as if I never saw her... this time though there were fewer ponies and more humans but with different colored hair.

This continued for so long until all I saw were humans with weird habits. The tests remained the same but new ones were added. More of my blood was taken and I fought more often. I gasped as my eyes flew open from the shock. I sat up on the bed as sweat soaked my shirt. I held my head in my right hand as I heard her talk. "you were under her control for 1 year... the humans only had you for 2... she was using your blood to give powers to the Pegasus and earth ponies under her command."

"if I didn't see it..." a thought came to my head. "if you could unlock my memories..." I glared at the two ponies. "what's to say you didn't just create fake ones?"

"would an oath prove that we didn't?"

"yeah sure whatever..."

"I, Co Empress Eclipse, swear a magical oath that I have not lied to the human, Benjamin Goyle, about what has been truly happening in his life." her horn began to spark before the sparks disappeared. Her horn lit up again as an object in the room was lifted with the same glow on her horn around it.

"what was that supposed to do?" the younger sister scowled.

"if she had lied to you when taking the oath her magic would have been lost forever and she would have faded from existence." she then stated.

"do you believe me now Benjamin Goyle? That you have been tricked your entire life?"

"for now... I do..." she gave a small smile. "one question though... wheres my family?" her eyes then visibly saddened.

"Benjamin Goyle... we have a lot to talk about, about what has transpired."


	3. Chapter 3

"what do you mean there is a lot to talk about?" I asked in a deceptively calm voice. "all I asked was a simple question... where is my family?" I stared into Eclipse's eyes.

"2 and 4..." she then simply said.

"what?" I asked confused.

"two months apart for each of them... you were planned for four." she then said in a calm tone.

"what the hell does that mean?"

"how far their deaths were a part." I froze. "once they learned all they could they began to kill your family. Your father was first as all he could do was see possible futures in a single second but for himself only. They decided to not waste any more resources on him and had him killed." I stayed frozen where I was as I attempted to process the situation. "your younger brother was next... his ability to tell where almost any kind of metal only made him slightly more valuable than your father... but then ended up choosing to not waste resources on him as well. Your mother was next with her ability of telekinesis which is where your powers came from and were evolved from. But since hers was weak she was killed off. Then they killed your younger sister... her power is that of evolving plants but her powers reacted too slowly for their liking... so they had her killed as well... they kept you because of the versatility of your psychic powers. Them being evolved from your mother so you could do much more with them. They planned to keep you alive for four months more than your family."

"but... how did I not notice they were gone?" I asked. "letters... voices!" I spoke up almost pleading for them to be wrong.

"they copied their handwriting with a simple spell... and my sister's counterpart used her magic to replicate their voices for small periods of time." Nightmare Moon spoke up as I turned to her. "magic is extremely versatile especially for one such as our counterparts..." it all added up...

the short conversations...

the sudden change in their personalities...

the sudden change in the way they talked...

it all fucking added up...

I broke down into tears into my own hands as my sadness held back the need to let out all of my rage. "they will be avenged once you get stronger Benjamin... you will be our ace against those who dwell in the sun for all they have done. Ruling their realm with an iron hoof." I closed my fists as I looked towards Eclipse with rage in my eyes. Tears still coming from my eyes.

"what will you have me do?" I then asked her.

"simple. Join our realm as a loyal subject and we will teach you how to truly control your power... even turn it into magic to use against your enemies." she said with a small smirk on her face. "all you would have to do... is join our kingdom... train under us... before we go for our revenge?"

"I only have one question..." I then said with a lowered head as I stood up.

"and that is?" Nightmare Moon asked in annoyance.

"how long would you expect to pass before I am strong enough?" I looked up into their eyes as I spoke this. Switching between their sets of eyes every few seconds.

"2 years..." Eclipse simply said.

"then I guess that's two years you have me..." Eclipse gave me a warm smile while Nightmare Moon simply smirked.

"excellent. Follow us please." they left the room as I quickly followed. "we shall converse more over dinner. Your kind are omnivore's correct?"

"yes, Empress..." figured might as well make my stay as calm and collected as possible... which meant not pissing them off.

"simply call me by my name is what I ask of you." Eclipse then said quickly with narrowed eyes before her warm smile came back onto her face.

"very well Eclipse." she nodded as I followed them through the stone halls before they became what looked like concrete.

"I apologize if you are thinking that we put you in our worse room... we put you in a part of the castle that had been added a long time ago but has yet to be renovated to look like the rest of the castle."

"understandable. Not even you would tell how I was able to react."

"correct. For all, we know you could of accidentally potentially brought down the entire city with your anger." Nightmare Moon commented.

"doesn't help you were angering me Nightmare Moon." she stopped and spun around with a glare on her face as Eclipse stopped but didn't turn around.

"don't think that since you can call my sister by her own name so casually that you can do the same with me!" she yelled with narrowed eyes as I noticed they were bat-like in appearance just now. "got it!"

"yes, empress Moon..." she simply sneered before she turned around and began to walk once again. Eclipse walking as if nothing happened. I quickly calmed my nerve with a deep breath before I jogged for a couple moments to catch up before I walked at the same pace as them. We passed by more guards in silver armor as they gripped their weapons tighter when they got close to me and I noticed they only relaxed their grip once they were 5 feet behind me.

"excuse the guards for being jumpy Benjamin." Eclipse then spoke up not even looking back. "what you have done to a few of them will put them on edge for a while but they will adjust to you being in the castle so long as you behave appropriately to the situations that come before you."

"certainly." I simply said as we walked into a large room with a table along with 14 chairs. Two on each end with 5 on the long sides. They sat down on one end while I sat in the middle on the right side of the table.

"what will you have today empress's and guess?" I looked up from the plate designs as I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. It was another pony with wings except this one's wings were bat-like. I could see the fangs as she talked as well as her eyes looking like Nightmare Moon's own eyes.

"I shall have what I had at lunch." Eclipse simply said.

"I shall have the same." Nightmare Moon spoke after as the bat pony looked at me.

"do you happen to have steak?" she gave a slow nod. "can you cook it up well done please?" she gave another slow nod before she walked away. Soon leaving the room as all remained quiet. "Eclipse..." she looked at me with an impassive look on her face. "don't get me wrong I appreciate you offering to train me... but how are you going to train me? I don't believe my powers are like your magic."

"simple. A very long time ago before my sister was sent here there was another human like yourself. I took him into the castle as he trained and soon found he could turn his own energy into magic but also with the cost of his endurance." she started as I listened intently to what she was saying. "just like you, he wanted revenge but for the love of his life. He quickly grew angry as I stopped him time and time again from leaving the realm to get revenge on our counterparts until eventually, he had enough. He began to then secretly work with his psychic powers in secret until suddenly my own subjects began to question how I ruled. This I found odd as they all never cared how I ruled only the fact that I was powerful enough to rule. So with a further investigation, I found remnants of his own psychic energy within the minds of my subjects."

"mind control," I spoke up as she nodded.

"correct. He quickly found out that I had figured it out before he just disappeared... the next day I found myself attacked by every single guard I had in my castle. I knew that he had taken the day he was gone to take quick control over my guards and had them attack me in order to weaken me. He knew that he couldn't take me on at full strength so he used his own powers to make my own guards attack me. It was working for a time before I had enough and eventually found him trying to move my kingdom's greatest weapons of all to a place I wouldn't find them, the elements of Chaos..."

"elements of Chaos?"

"the elements of chaos are 6 jewels the embodied the elements of chaos while at the same time granting benefits to the ones who used them today as they couldn't grant benefits to the one who could use all 6 of them... the element of Insanity left the user almost completely unpredictable as well as allowed them to see partially into the future much like your fathers own power only the elements power only could show killing blows. The element of illusion allowed one to fake their own wounds. Almost like an illusion that could only be broken by knowing the elements true name."

"Deceit?" she looked surprised but nodded.

"correct. May I ask how you knew?"

"illusions usually involve trickery and from what I knew from games in my world... deceit proved to be most effective using them." she nodded. "it was honestly a wild guess."

"a guess which you were correct in. the next element would the, the element of power... this allowed the user to be able to take the enemies own magic and turn it against them but this one comes with a drawback... the only one of two that has one... it weakened the users own pain tolerance making them even more suspect-able to pain. No use with a paper cut would be a minor annoyance... a few times later it's like an open sword wound."

"before I continue... why are you telling me this when I could possibly use it against you?"

"because I am for once putting my trust in a human Benjamin, unlike the one I did before you... I never trusted him as I could feel his own inner darkness corrupting him... it was only a matter of time before he turned against me. Now carrying on was the element of Destruction. Everything is affected by it in some way but all are affected in one way..." she looked to me as if expecting me to come up with an answer as I put a hand to my chin until I came up with what I believed to be the answer.

"time... everything is affected by time as time is needed to allow things to wither away and be destroyed." she nodded with a smile on her face.

"correct. This is the second element with a drawback to it. The power can only be used a certain number of times before its effects are reversed. All who are dead are revived as if nothing ever happened. The next element would be the element of devouring... the ability to eat anything and to be able to turn into what was eaten... eat a piece of metal and you gain the properties as that metal. A downside which I do not deem a worthy enough drawback is the fact only one materials properties can be used at a time. Then onto the final and most final element... the element of Chaos itself... able to warp reality and existence all around it at the cost of the user's lifespan but the life is returned once the element is taken off... but only to an extent as it could not erase one's own existence. now that the elements have been explained allow me to continue the story. I found him trying to hide them away only that the magic they generated wouldn't allow it as they were connected to only myself at the moment of time this transpired. We battled as he fought as if he thought he was going to win... only to be surprised when I caught him in my magic as I was unable to when his shield was up... I proceeded to throw him into the very walls, floors, and ceilings, of the castle until he could barely move. I then proceeded to use the elements for the last time and turned him into stone before smashing him into dust and scattering him all across the realm."

"that's brutal... but efficient..." I simply said as she smiled.

"I thought so myself. Now at the time, I didn't know it would be the last time I could use the elements as they went to sleep after I used them. No matter what I did I couldn't move or control them at all. I then began to research until I found they could only be used for a number of times until they went to sleep to locate their true masters... so I waited for the right moment until I found a young filly who had wonderful control over her magic that I just knew she was perfect for the Element of Chaos. And I was right once the time came and my sister joined the realm. Confused and angry she lashed out an everything and everypony as not even I could stop her. The elements were awakened by their new masters out of pure luck as they subdued my sister." Nightmare Moon simply scoffed and looked away. "and ever since they have lived with each other in Ponyville."

"will I get to meet them at some point?" I then asked out of the blue.

"certainly? I would like the elements to be able to know who they would have to kill should you ever go rogue." I glared but couldn't deny her logic as the mare from before walked in pushing a cart. No one else said anything as the dishes were set in front of each of us before the lids were pulled off by a different servant. I smiled at the smell of meat as I almost began to drool. " I believe we should leave our further discussions until after dinner... enjoy you steak Benjamin." I simply nodded as I grabbed a knife and fork... before I cut into the steak.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner didn't last long until we were all finished and our dishes were grabbed and pulled away from us. I watched as the two of them got up as I quickly made to follow them until I caught up with them. Soon we reached what appeared to be an office as I walked in. "now then Benjamin Goyle... I believe we shall now set a few rules." she spun around with a glare in her eyes. "should I ever find a trace of your psychic energy within any of my subjects without my say so will prove to me you were never to be trusted and you would be given a warning and would be forever watched and never trusted again." I nodded as I leaned back. "another rule would be that should any of my subjects end up dead for some unknown reason you will be the first to be checked out and should you be proven guilty you will be killed. Understood?" I gave a nod of understanding. "now then it will be a long while until your psychic energy is strong enough to be able to withstand the realms atmosphere."

"strong enough?"

"Surely you noticed that your temper tantrum earlier when my younger sister decided to antagonize you?" now that she says that and I looked back I found she was right. My powers didn't react properly to my growing rage once I let it out. It would have normally disintegrated all organic life within 5 feet of me. All it did was crack the ceiling, floor, and walls. " I see you understand. Now then you will be expected to train in the open where the guard, my sister, or I am in good view of you. You are not allowed to practice in secret until I know for certain you can be trusted." another understandable rule. "and the final rule is should we tell you to stop a practice you are doing no matter what I may be you will cease to do it until we say otherwise..."

"what kind of practice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"manipulating one's own body, magic, mind and anything else if we should say. Do you accept all four of these rules?" I nodded as she gave a smirk. "excellent... now I shall write up a blood contract as a just in case... sister takes him to my old students quarters." Nightmare Moon scowled but nodded as she walked out. I walked to follow until Eclipse called out to me. "Benjamin... my sister just worries about our subjects... she believes that the story I told you will repeat itself so please do not hold her actions against her." I simply nodded when I heard Nightmare Moon yell for me.

"are you coming Benjamin Goyle or are you as stupid as the rest of your species and do not know how to follow somepony?" I narrowed my eyes but held in my anger as I quickly ran over to her and began to follow her. We walked down multiple halls until she quickly disappeared around a corner and I ran to follow only to be grabbed and thrown against the wall. I opened my eyes to find that she was holding me up off the floor with her magic. "now listen here human... I do not trust you as far as I could potently throw you and that would be very far..." her eyes were very narrow that I could barely see her pupils. " I believe all humans are the same and only want power to eventually overthrow the very ones that had helped get them it... if I see even one reason to not trust you even more then I do now... I will do all that I can to have you eliminated... are... we... clear?" I stayed silent until I began to gasp for air as I felt something tighten around my throat. "are. We. Clear?" the pressure on my throat disappeared as I answered her with a cough.

"yes... empress..." she dropped me to the floor as I held onto my throat. I got up as she started to walk away and quickly followed but keeping my distance until we reached a room with a purple star on the door.

"these will be your quarters until my sister thinks otherwise... you are permitted to read the books but should you attempt any magic or use your powers the wards placed on the room will alert us." I nodded as she walked away without another word. I watched as she leaved before I opened the door to have a look inside.

It looked almost like a library with all the books. Bookshelves were empty as all the books were lying around everywhere along with quite a few stacks of them with at least one or two of them being at my height of 5 feet 6 inches. At least one was taller as I rubbed my hand through my dark brown hair. I walked over to the nearest stack and grabbed the book off of the top as I read the title. "Dark Magic for Dummies?" I simply shrugged as I began to look through the books. It took me a while before I decided how I was going to arrange the books. I was going to arrange them by the type of magic they talked about and put all the other ones against the wall until I sorted those ones out. It took two hours until I got everything sorted into what types of magic they talked about as I noticed there was no window in the room but there was still a great amount of light. I looked to the right and left to find no lights on the wall until I looked up to find a crystal that was very bright. I figured that was what was giving light to the room and decided to ignore it as I began to move the books towards the shelves and began to put them up.

It proved to be extremely hard with my powers to be able to help me arrange them but I eventually got them all put away onto the shelves as I took a look around the room again to see what was in it without all the books were everywhere. There was a bed against a section of the circle room that had no bookcase and next to the bed was a desk along with a smaller version of the crystal that was on the roof. I walked over to the crystal and picked it up and found it glowed brighter when I picked it up. I set it back down as it returned to its original brightness as I turned around and looked at the black table in the middle of the circle room. On it was what appeared to be scrolls and I walked over and looked at them. I found they all had the same name of them and were stacked in chronological order in the form of a pyramid. From right to left it dated to two years ago and once that row ended it continued on the same end on the row above it. I did find another thing in common with each of them. Each one appeared to have the same symbol as on the door of the room on both ends of the scroll.

I decided that these were private for now as I walked away and looked around until I noticed a single picture in the room hidden on a shelf with some books. I don't know how I missed it as I walked over and grabbed it from its position up high as I looked at the picture. In it were 6 ponies in a pentagram formation with the sixth one in the middle. The bottom middle appeared to be a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. She had the picture of three red and black butterflies on her flank which I just now noticed. The bottom left was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail that swirled on the ends. On her flank were three red diamonds. Bottom right appeared to be a regular orange pony with a blond mane and tail. On her flank appeared to be three red apples.

Top left appeared to be a pink pony with a darker pink mane and tail... I also saw random patches of red all over her body, mane, and tail and I could see two balloons with a popped balloon in the middle of her flank. The top right was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. On her flank was a black cloud with a three-colored lightning bolt coming out of it. The colors were blue, yellow, and red. The final pony was in the middle of the group as it was a purple pony much like Nightmare Moon and Eclipse. Having wings and a horn she had a dark blue, could be purple as well, mane and tail along with a part of her mane and tail being a pink with a dark purple section. I widened my eyes once I saw the mark on her flank being the exact same as on the scrolls and the door.

She must have been Eclipse's student. I put the picture back as I looked around the room. I wasn't tired yet as I had only woken up what I believed to be 5 hours ago so I grabbed a book on the history and began to read it as I laid down on the bed. After a few hours, I finished reading the book and was up to date on current events considering it looked to be the most current one. I knew about Nightmare Moon's return, the escape of the one named Concord before he was turned to stone before it only barely talked about his rehabilitation, the invasion at a Canterlot Wedding by vamponies, this worlds version of vampires., the crystal empire returning with the king being saved from a spell he had accidentally cast turning him against Equestria, the creation of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and lastly the defeat of a Centaur with the name Tirek before his demise as well as the creation of the castle which currently stands tall in Ponyville. The book was a month old so I trusted its information as I looked over the books for things I needed to check out.

Soon I found a book on Concord as the history book only talked about his release as well as his rehabilitation in as few words as possible. Opening it I began to read what made him so bad in the first place considering Concord means unity and Harmony. I soon found that he believed only one race should live on the planet and he figured pure blood ponies would be the perfect species. Putting the other races into danger as he began to wreak havoc and try his best to kill them all but they proved to be like cockroaches and wouldn't die out. Glad for them since when Eclipse arrived she utterly defeated him and defeated him with the Elements of Chaos which would be his exact opposite. From what the book says the only race that came close enough to extinction was the vamponies. This, in turn, caused them to rise up against the crown during the wedding because they believed that they were the strongest of their kind because they were still alive while they were only still alive due to the fact Concord was defeated before he could kill them all off.

I closed the book and put it back on to the shelf as I grabbed another subject I wished to look into. The Crystal Empire. Its ruled by the one known as King Sombra and was a close friend to Eclipse. The book said that there are rumors that they are romantically involved with each other but they denied the rumors and accusations considering if they married both the kingdom and empire would combine. Also considering Sombra was a recluse he preferred to rule his subjects in the frozen north while at the same time maintaining a trade of metals and gems with Equestria. It says here he married a Changeling named Queen Chrysalis not even 4 months after the crystal empire returned. Changeling? Another thing looks into. I closed this book and put it back as I grabbed another bookmarked all sentient species on the planet. Opening it I looked through the index to get an idea of what species lived on the planet.

Vamponies, Zomponies, Wereponies, Bat ponies, unicorns, Pegasus, alicorns, earth ponies, I chuckled at that one, Windigos, centaurs, Minotaurs, griffons, Deer, Buffalo's, Sea Serpents, Dragons, crystal Ponies, changelings, and finally a secret species known as the Umbarans... ponies who were consumed by darkness and became darkness itself. Although it also had a list of extinct species I left that be for now since well why did I need to know about extinct races?

I heard a knock at the door that pulled me out of my thoughts. I walked over and opened it to find one of the guards standing there. I could just barely see a small glare in his eyes as he looked up at me. "Empress Eclipse wishes to meet with you." I nodded as I quickly put the book back on the shelf, walked back over to the door, closed it before I began to follow the guard. The walk continued in silence as we soon reached large silver doors. The doors were opened for me as I walked in to find Eclipse sitting on a throne.

"Hello once again Eclipse." she nodded as I approached the throne and stopped just a few feet from the steps leading up to it. "may I ask what you needed me for?"

"I believe I had forgotten to ask how far you are along with your powers." she then said.

"well, I can use telekinesis at the moment as well as predict small dangers in my vicinity. My mind is currently like a steel prison so nothing could get in unless my mind is in disrepair. I'm able to use broken materials to create weapons or simple barriers but I have been working on strengthening them not long before you came and got me."

"you are more advanced then I believed Benjamin. It is something to be proud of as not even the other human could protect his own mind. Your training will go by a lot faster then his did surely for multiple reasons." she said pulling out a scroll as she opened it up and a quill began to write in it.

"may I ask what the reasons were?" I asked her as she nodded.

"the most obvious reason being the language barrier. The human before you could not speak our language or even read it. It took a while before we were able to figure out a way to communicate enough to be able to teach him. You were thankfully able to understand our language quite easily. Another reason would be that you won't just be learning by yourself much like he was forced to control his powers and eventually found he could turn it into magic at the cost of his bodies own stamina. The final reason is your drive... all he lost was the one he loved... you lost your own family." I narrowed my eyes. "by no means am I insulting them. Only stating a fact on how important the two times were. Now then since you are here do you have any questions?"

"a couple if you don't mind." she nodded and motioned for me to continue. "what species should I read about the most to prevent myself from getting into to much trouble?"

"I believe the normal pony races, those being unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies as well as the vamponies and zomponies," she answered. "I'm guessing you've been reading ever since my sister brought you to your temporary room?" I nodded. "may I ask what you have read?"

"the history up to date, about Concord, the Crystal Empire, and finally I only read the index of the book about the current sentient species in Equestria."

"nothing else?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head as she looked as if she didn't believe me.

"what could I possibly do with something I have yet to even fully understand? Heck, I need to get my powers back up to their normal strength first before anything else." I retorted seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

"very well... I shall choose to believe you for now. Now then... let us begin making a schedule for your training as well as a small tour around the castle in." she stood up from her throne and approached me. "come along Benjamin." I sighed as she walked past me as she soon reached the doors. "Benjamin?" I shook my head until I quickly ran over to her and began to follow behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"so it is agreed... Monday's would be a workout say to prepare your body for when you can use magic assuming you would have the same drawback as the one before you have. Tuesday will be when you will continue to work on your own mental defenses." she said as we left the barracks for her guards.

"yeah cause magic can do anything." she gave me a small glare out of the corner of her eyes before she continued talking.

"Wednesday and Thursday will be days you will train with your psychic powers to bring them back to what they used to be. Friday will be another workout day with Saturday being a day for combat training to truly put what you know and learned to the test as well as to help you adapt to your powers much more easily through combat. Then finally Saturday would be another day for your psychic powers. Once you are able to use your magic we will rework your schedule with how well you have done until then. I believe that it is it for the tour as well. Do you believe you could now at least navigate these halls?"

"I think so Eclipse," I answered as I looked out the window at the permanent night sky. The moon shining as its crescent shape slowly moved over the castle. "do you need me for anything else? I wish to begin practicing in the courtyard." she narrower eyes but said nothing as she nodded. "have a wonderful night then Eclipse." I began to walk away as I started to navigate the halls alone for the first time today.

After a few minutes of walking, I soon reached a courtyard as I took into account where all of the guards were. There were two patrolling the open halls around the courtyard with another two patrolling on the roof in the opposite direction. From what I could tell they were in sight of each other at all times. I walked into the middle of the courtyard and slowly went to one knee. My fist directly on the dirt ground as I took in a few deep breaths. The glow of a soft green slowly encompassed my body as I slowly began to raise my fist... before slamming it into the ground as cracks appeared all around me.

The guards watched as they tensed up at my actions. I then sat down with my legs crossed before putting my hands on my knees. I closed my eyes as I began to take in deep breathes.

I could feel my powers ignite around my body. For once in a long while I'm straining to use my powers. I began to put more into my powers. Soon they bent to my will as I felt a strand of sweat go down my face. I began to concentrated as I trained my own powers... the very earth floated around me in chunks as I began to sweat some more. The mental strain on my mind started to affect my physical body. I continued to proceed with my exercise until the mental strain started to become to much. I had to push past my limits everyday to be able to make progress just like I had to do before. I felt blood come out my nose before a few minutes later blood came out of my ears... I cut my connection as my eyes flew opened and I gasped in a deep breath.

The large chunks of earth around me promptly fell to the ground. Only slightly filling in the area that they were pulled from. I continued to breathe in and out to help ease my mental strain as I used my shirt to wipe away the blood coming from my nose. My inner timer telling me that I had them lifted and floating around me for 10 minutes... that's at least 5 hours lost of what I was able to usually do. I had a lot of work to do but it all really depended on my powers syncing with the atmosphere like what I was told.

I stood up with shaking legs as I stumbled as I walked. I stumbled as I grabbed the door to help me stay standing. My body was affected a lot more then what I initially anticipated or just because my own body has turned weak on me. From what I know tomorrow is would be the start of a new week so at least I would be able to start working with my body. I struggled as I made my way back to my current room. The stairs were hell for me as I almost fell down them multiple times. Soon I reached the room as I walked in and slowly closed the door behind me.

I stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it on my stomach. After that, I could no longer move my body. My own muscles were all fighting against me and refused to allow me to move. If only I could have properly lied down on the bed but no I fell onto it and could no longer move... so... I did just what I thought I could only do at the moment... sleep...

 **Eclipse's POV**

"are you certain he can be trusted for now sister because I have yet to see a reason as to why to even let him stay in the castle!" Nightmare Moon yelled as she paced in front of the throne.

"you know why we are keeping him here sister... should his own rage consume him he would end up destroying the very realities that separate the realms to keep them safely apart... for as long as he doesn't get to mad our realm will never be found on accident. So we must keep this secret about our counterparts."

"what would they do then?! All you have been willing to tell me is that they are preparing we do not have long sister! Once they sense where he is they will invade!" she yelled. "and we are not prepared to stop them!"

"then we will prepare!" I yelled as she flinched. The very air heated up as my tolerance for her arguing has reached its limit. "we will train him! We will help him! Only once he is strong enough we will tell him the truth."

"he will find out at some point sister. Regardless if only you are I know about it he will find out in some way."

"then we will have guards pulled from the peaceful towns and increase the patrols. He is currently training in the courtyard if I remember the castle layout. Regardless of being told his powers would take time to adjust to our atmosphere. He truly wants revenge... and that drive will be what will have him listen to what he is told... for now anyway." I said in a calm voice.

"and what of if he gets tired of revenge! What if he no longer wants revenge?!" she yelled.

"then we will tell him why we need him... but only parts of it. We must give him enough information so he keeps his drive and doesn't push for more information. Once they are defeated we will take over... and fix what they have done..." I said as I felt Benjamin's powers stop.

"it would be years before that occurred Eclipse..." she whispered. "and it would mean years as the war raged on. Even with his help..."

"then you must trust him Nightmare. Trust him so he would be able to proceed with his training. It is not like I am asking you to make friends with our counterparts..."

"You do remember who he was watched by before his family was put into that lab of theirs before they took control." she nodded. "not doubt they will be looking for them as well and with how close I can remember they were it would be near impossible to keep him hidden. Especially when they also try to find him, and knowing them and their resolve they will end up finding him. So you and I must remain vigilant until we can find a proper way to keep him hidden. No doubt they will attempt to locate him specifically by his psychic energy."

"very well. What of your old student?" she then asked me.

"they will be arriving in a weeks time. More than enough time to talk them into allowing him to stay in Ponyville as well as give him some combat experience." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"your planning on having him associate with them so the ones hunting them down would target him as a potential weak link to get to the elements. But also knowing them they would leave him to die causing him to have to think his way out of his ponynapping. I like the way you think sister."

"you just dislike him for not bending to your rule easily." she said nothing as I sighed. "sister please keep an eye on his dreams... that's another way as to how his predecessor trained in secret."

 **Benjamin's POV**

I just knew it was morning as I opened my eyes... my inner clock had always woken me up thanks to being in the lab... they would always wake me up at exactly 7 in the morning and considering I feel extremely well rested even though my entire body was sore I moved my body slowly as I cracked my back from the way I was forced to sleep last night after my body cut out on me.

Once again I didn't dream... just like usual. I lost my ability to dream just a few weeks before my family was taken to the lab. My family could never figure it out and those in charge of the facility had no care if I could dream or not. I stood up from the bed as I made my way to the training yard as my training schedule dictated. Regardless of my sore body, I had to push through it. I found a large number of guards working out in the yard as I entered. A few of them kept their eyes on me as I walked over to the 50-pound weights and began my exercising. I did as much as I could as guards came and went. But I noticed that every now and then guards would just stay and keep an eye on me... I felt something was off when I walked over to the track and began to run on it.

The guards had now walked over and I could notice that they were positioning themselves around the track. Creating a wall to prevent me from getting out. Soon though I just stopped running as I looked towards my right and left... "so... any reason why you have me surrounded?" I asked.

"we heard how you made the Major look like a fool. We don't take kindly to some random pony mailing us look like fools." a unicorn spoke up as they started to slowly make the oval smaller. I started to back up slowly until I was in the middle of the track. "when we heard about the rules set down for you so we could alert the empress's we decided to come up with a little plan. One of the castle staff notified us of your schedule as they walked past you on their way to assist with cleaning the library... all it took was a matter of time of letting the others know you were here. Plus we were given a tip saying you were having trouble using your so-called powers."

"so not all guards have beef with me then?" they now stood surrounding me in a circle with me in the middle. There was only a gap of 7 feet no matter where I looked.

"why of course not. They all knew the Major was in the wrong. It's the fact you made us all look like incompetent fools. Ain't that right guys?!" all of the ponies around me spoke up with different agreements. "now we just have to make it look like a training accident..." they began to approach me as I hoped I could at least use a few my powers. My body began to glow as they stopped their advance before resuming it with much more caution in their step.

"you want to piss me off?" the glow on my body started to become dark. "here's a tip... pissing me off..." the glow turned black... "is not good for your health... I raised a hand and snapped my fingers putting more force into what I was doing than usual... a sphere exploded into existence where my fingers snapped. It quickly encompassed my body as the very ground crack under the pressure. The very earth exploded as it was pushed down and up. The guards all widened their eyes as the lucky few Pegasus took flight and a few of the unicorns appeared to have teleported out. The others weren't as lucky as they were all sent flying away from me.

What I did was another thing I had been working on. Affecting the very air around me to solidify and create a barrier that proceeded to expand. Once the dust calmed down enough I could see guards lying all around the track with the track itself being severally damaged. Pegasus and unicorns quickly surrounded me again as the glow on my body lightened slightly. I was feeling only slightly winded from doing that thankfully.

"you aren't able to even use your powers!" the unicorn from before spoke up.

"I'm allowed to use them when I am watched by either the empress's or the guard... your all guards?" I gave a smug grin. "are you not?"

the unicorn growled before he yelled two words he was going to regret. "Kill him!" I narrowed my eyes as I took into account who all I would be fighting. A total of 15, I was slightly winded, I would most likely get a tongue lashing about almost breaking the rules, I can handle these odds.

I threw my arm in the air as all the airborne pegasi were now glowing black. I thrust my arm down at the ground as they all went straight down. They all collided with the earth as I jumped to the right to avoid a spell coming at me from behind. I threw my right arm behind me as I grabbed the unicorn and then threw my arm in the completely opposite direction. Sending the unicorn speeding into an earth pony who was struggling to get up. Both of them tumbled to the floor as I jumped to avoid my legs being swept by a spear before a Pegasus quickly took the chance and slammed into my gut... the Pegasus proceeded to then fly up as another one joined it. I opened my eyes to find the ground slowly becoming farther and farther away.

My eyes burst open as I growled. I opened my palm as the two Pegasus taking me up glowed before clenching my fist... their wings folding back onto their body as the three of us started to fall. I had to quickly come up with a way out of this. Looking around I noticed a large pile of hay with stuffed dummies next to it. Figuring that was my only way out of this I maneuvered myself until I landed in the hay. The two Pegasus landing on the ground as I could hear the cracks from my soft prison. I pulled myself out as I thanked the lords that I could control their wings at least.

I had remembered being told about manipulating one's body and I was glad to get it right the first time when I needed it the most. I stepped out of the hay as I spit out what got in my mouth as I instantly found myself under attack by the remaining 12 ponies. I found myself punched back into the hay as I then started to smell smoke.

My eyes widened as I then saw flames rapidly consuming the hay. I began to crawl through it knowing I wouldn't be able to get out the front but when I got out the back I was kicked back in by a Pegasus as the flames started to spread even quicker. I tried to think of a way out of this before an idea came to mind. I looked around the middle of the hay that was pushed down and found all 6 of the Pegasus were flying around the stack as it caught on fire. I gave a few coughs due to the smoke as I built up my psychic energy...

I had to hope and pray this would work as well because it was completely unrelated to anything I have ever done before...

soon... the flames engulfed all the hay... before also engulfing me...

 **Eclipse's POV**

"a pity he was killed over a grudge..." Nightmare Moon commented as we watched over from a balcony Watching as the guards threw dummies onto the flames to keep it burning. "but for now sister I believe we have some guards to punish... or reward..."

"I do not think its over yet sister. He was planning something before the flames denied us vision of him."

"he is as good as dead, sister. No pony would survive being trapped in flames unless they were extremely talented in magic," she said turning around.

"then how can I still feel his energy sister?" she stopped in her step halfway through the doorway... before it happened.

The flames began to move around. Coiling as they turned the flames into a swirl until it seemed to be sucked into a small sphere. The flames all were sucked in as he looked worse for wear... before the guards could do anything he clenched his fist... as an explosion of fire occurred. The guards were thrown everywhere.

Those already lying out cold were even more injured, the unicorns attempting to stop the fire from reaching them had their horns burned, and the pegasi attempting to fly away had their own wings burned to the point they wouldn't be able to fly for a lot longer. What he did was something his predecessor could not... manipulate magic with his psychic powers... I could already see he has more potential that he did. Benjamin proceeded to fall to his knees before falling to his face. "guards!" the guard who was still conscious after that attack visibly paled... my anger was showing as they turned towards me. "bring him to the infirmary and then I call every guard in Canterlot to come to the throne room!" they stayed standing still. "immediately!"


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a black ceiling. I tried to sit up only to flinch from the pain. I was used to the pain in my leg by now to the point I never felt it but now I was just in a massive amount of pain. I tilted my head to look at my body and found an IV in my right arm. I could see my body bandaged up. Soon in walked a white pony in a black nurse outfit. The red plus sign on her hat showing she really was a nurse. "it is good to see you are awake Mr. Goyle." she said with a small smile on her face. I then noticed the fangs and the bat wings... shes a vampony... "we are only allowed to go into blood storage when a guard needs it. Most of my kind actually work at hospitals for that specific reason..." she was licking her lips now.

"Nurse Blood Heart please leave the patient alone." a pony said walking in. "we do not need another complaint of a vampony drinking from the patient's IV again!" she scowled as she walked back out o the room. The other pony watched the vampony walk out before he sighed. "I apologize for her. With most of the work staff being vamponies it tends to cause a lot of complaints. I am Doctor Night. I am the primary doctor for Empress Eclipse. She wished for me to keep an eye on you alongside the doctor chosen to take care of you. To let her know of any changes to yourself. I won't be able to help you unless your doctor is going to your own care."

"Understood." he nodded.

"then I will go and let him know you are awake." he started to leave the room until I called out to him. "yes?"

"my mind is kind of fuzzy... but what happened to me?"

"from what I knew you were assaulted by a large group of guards. They set a trap during your fight and you were set aflame... although Empress Eclipse hadn't told how you survived it. I believe it had to be something extraordinary for her not to tell me what happened to an occupant of this hospital. This happened 3 hours ago." he walked out of the room as I began to think. What happened that put me in here. My own mental strain was still with me so I did something that required so much concentration I still had a headache from it 3 hours ago... I remember the fight but once I got into the hay I lost my train of thought.

"good to see you are up and about sir!" a friendly response came from the door as she walked in. "my name is Good Times and I am your doctor today." that sounds like the name of a slut... "how are you feeling?" he asked with a smile on his face as he lifted the clipboard on the end of my bed with his magic.

"I feel like I was roasted over a fire and almost turned into a smore..." he gave a small chuckle.

"well at least we got you all fixed up. From what the Empress told us about you, you have these... powers of yours which seem to affect your mind. You had a minor problem with your head from these powers and its the cause of a headache you are most likely feeling. You also had a concussion from the rough, way the guards brought you here. Grudge?"

"yep."

"well, that's unfortunate. You piss off one of their higher you piss off all of those under them." he said with a small chuckle. "now then we have a few things I got to go through with you. thanks to the amount of magic still in your body we were able to use that instead of using up all of our own. You should be good to go for physical training on Wednesday. Another fact is your body seems to be extremely... fragile."

"fragile?" he frowned.

"yes fragile. Empress Eclipse had said that its due to your powers but I just don't know how."

"when I use my powers doctor it also puts a strain on my body at some point as I use them." he looked at me. " I can't really say how it happens as it confuses myself."

"well, when you figure it out be sure to let me know. Would be very useful for some good times with my wife." I chuckled as he looked confused before just smiling. "well then I can prescribe you with some pain medication for any remaining pains for the next few weeks. We were able to heal the wounds but your own body will remember the pain although there were a few burn wounds that we couldn't heal due to magic residue." I nodded.

"that would be fine... um, how am I going to pay for this?" I then asked.

"everything has already been paid for from what I know. By who? No idea! I will come by to check you out later." he walked out of the room replacing the clipboard on the bed before he walked out. I raised my right arm and looked it over. I had a horrible feeling that Eclipse was pissed off at me greatly. I had a feeling I was going through a lot of shit regardless if I pissed off Eclipse or not...

it was 3 hours later when I was allowed to leave. The pain medication in my hands as I was brought straight to the throne room. I dreaded what I was going to be told. The door was opened for me as I was pushed in. I could see her just sitting on the throne... an impassive look on her face as her eyes seemed to wander all over my body. I approached the throne before I fell to a single knee. "Empress Eclipse..."

"when did I say you could speak?" I froze. The one thing I shouldn't have done and I already did. I made her very mad. "you went up against a good portion of the guard and proceeded to use your powers to fight them off... you then proceeded to use your powers to manipulate two Pegasus's wings and nearly killed them as a result. Using the hay in the yard to cushion your fall you were then trapped in there and set to flame as kindle to the fire. You then proceeded to do something that not even the human before you has been able to do and manipulate magic started the fire to defeat the rest of the guards." I lowered my head. "I must say I am impressed." my head snapped up at her. "regardless of you manipulating not one but two of my subjects wings which went against the rules put before you. I could tell you were desperate and was most likely not thinking about what would happen in the end you were just trying to survive correctly?"

"yes, Empress..." I responded.

"but regardless you must be punished for what you have done..." I lowered my head once more. "so you will have to do several things... first you may not read any of the spell books currently in your residence... I have warded them so you will be unable to even take them off the shelves. All other books are free to be read. You may no longer or use your powers in the presence of other guards and will only be allowed to use them in either my sister's or my own presence is this understood?"

"yes, Empress."

"but... you will also be rewarded. I have pushed back you meeting the Elements of Chaos by a week as well as made it so you will be able to come here to see either my sister or I should anything happen. The second could be easily taken away should another incident occur. Understood?"

"yes, Empress."

"that brings up another order you have broken." I froze. "didn't I tell you to only call me Eclipse?" I gave a sigh of relief. "stand up Benjamin. I wish to talk to you eye to eye about your... little playground spat with my guards." I stood up and looked into her eyes. " I know what you have been through Benjamin as well as who you are. You were always watched by at least one pony in the lab. They always reported to me what was happening when they could. I knew you going to train in the training yard would end up with a fight. I wouldn't be able to deter you from going as I knew you would get into a fight. You were never one to back down once your pride was on the line as a fighter."

"then why the punishments?" I then asked her. " I cant even do magic yet."

"it is just a precaution. It way the human before you found out about his magic by accidentally causing an object to combust into flames... but he had accidentally teleported the flames used against him in a fight onto a training dummy," she explained as I was confused.

"didn't you say I was the first one to manipulate magic?" I asked her.

"you manipulated it... truly manipulated it. He could do it no other time than that one time he had teleported it by accident. After that, he could never do it again. All times he tried ended up with a powerful explosion." she answered for me. "but you seem to have something that he somehow did not have." what could that be? "something that I have yet to figure out. Listen, Benjamin. The rules set before you are to help guide you. Guidelines were not set before the one before you and he rose up against me and my kingdom. I am impressed you were able to use your powers on Pegasus wings the first time you tried but regardless the rules were set and you had broken them. Now then please return to your room. I'm sure you wish to think things over." I nodded.

"have a good night Eclipse." she nodded as I walked towards the door and then out of the room. I walked past the guards standing outside. I walked with some difficulty towards the tower my room was in. it was a hassle to get up the steps until I reached the room and walked in. I wondered why her room was in a tower. Reminded me of the story Rapunzel a little bit. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it as I began to think...

I found an ally in Eclipse and she trusted me. Even though I broke some of the rules that she had laid out for me not even a day ago. I knew I could trust Eclipse at the moment it was her sister I would have to be extremely worried about. I stood up with little trouble before making my way over to the shelf with all the nonspell books. I ran my finger along the spines before finding a normal book simply about the agriculture.

I pulled it off of the shelf and over to the bed as I began to read it... and read it I did until my body felt tired enough to fall asleep. The reason how I knew I fell asleep... I blinked once and found myself in the lab. No one was around and I wasn't restrained to a bed. I began to walk around the lab as see through people started popping up. Different memories involving me and my family that kept playing even if another was happening in the same area. Soon I found myself in the arena where I fought the ones with weaker versions of my families powers.

I looked up towards the glass to find I was being stared at by the same white pony with a flame mane and tail... before it turned into a flowing rainbow mane and tail. I simply sighed as the pony faded from existence. " I must say... I did not expect you to dream of this place so soon." I spun around to find Nightmare Moon walking in. "but not everypony could control their own dreams."

"so... are you real or another figment of my imagination?" I asked the alicorn as she scowled.

"I believe that is something you were not notified about. I am not only the Empress of Full Moons... but I am also the Empress of Dreams... I watch over our subjects dreams and dispel any nightmares I come across. I spotted yours and felt it was a nightmare. To my surprise I walked in to find you just standing there looking around as if it was a tourist attraction." she stated.

"no empress. Just old memories popping up here and there." I told her as see-through images of myself and my opponents started to fight all around us. "memories that always refuse to disappear... I tried my best to forget them as they happened so I could continue to live on without the guilt of killing. Without the memories of being in the lab for our supposed freedom."

"dreams are the entrance to the mind. Dreams most of the time dictate something important. That is what I have learned during my time as the Empress of Dreams Benjamin Goyle." she answered as she watched my fights all around us with the inevitability of me winning each fight. "you fight quite well then what you did earlier tonight."

"these fights were when I had full control over my own powers. I could do almost anything I desired in the fights. I had a sinking feeling deep down that they were going to possibly kill me so I didn't end the fights and made it look like some of my opponents had advantages over me. Like specific immunity's to certain attacks of mine, unpredictability, as well as made it so I was easily angered."

"you are smart Benjamin Goyle. It was how they were planning on killing you with all those fights. By creating a pony who could fight you and have a 100 percent chance of truly winning against you for their own amusement." I scowled as I looked back towards the glass to find that same damn white pony looking down with that impassive look on her face. "Celestia has always been known to be paranoid."

"so that's her name... Celestia?" I asked as I looked at the white pony with the flowing mane and tail.

"correct. She rules over the day. But she is easily angered enough to where her true form would be revealed..." her horn lit up as I watched the white alicorn change into one with a small orange tint and a mane and tail that was on fire. Just like the one I saw before I walked in here. "in this form she prefers the name Daybreaker. Think of it as she was like my opposite... where I wanted eternal night... she wanted eternal day and got her wish."

"I would have to fight her?" I asked.

"not alone mind you." Nightmare Moon responded. "both my sister and I would be at your side when you fight. She is known to have a silver tongue and has been known to use mind control spells to get what she desires. She detests fighting and only shows off her power to put fear into her own subjects." she then said as I memorized what she looks like before looking away. Finding all of my see-through selves and their opponents were all gone. "may I ask a question Benjamin Goyle?"

"I won't be able to decline even if you ask Empress," I answered as I watched my own surroundings begin to fade.

"what do you see when you saw our kingdom as well as my sister and me?" she then asked.

"I saw a peaceful kingdom and from what I read I am very impressed with your abilities to rule over them. No doubt many problems would have risen up but you two always kept them in check with the peace I saw between races." she stared at me impassively. "you both have my respect. For saving me and helping me train. There is not much to say."

"I thank you for your opinion... it appears you are waking up." I looked around to find my surroundings were now just a black void... she disappeared as her voice remained echoing. " I shall see you when you awake... Benjamin..."


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling above me. I looked to my right at the large circular room. I looked from left to the right at the slightly glowing bookshelves besides the one that held all the books that didn't involve magic. I sat up and put my left arm on my bent right knee as I sighed. I brought my feet around as I flinched slightly but got out of bed and began to stretch. I was feeling sore all over most likely from the fight that happened. I would have tested my powers but knowing what had occurred I didn't want to risk it just in case Eclipse really was angry at me. I walked over to the door and opened it before I closed it and made my way to the dining room. Hopefully, I remembered the path.

Soon I reached the dining room and found only Nightmare Moon in the room. "good night Empress." she gave me an impassive look.

"good night to you as well Benjamin." she didn't say my last name. I did not know whether to be scared or not. "how do you feel?"

"I feel alright Empress. Sore but fine." I answered as I remained standing.

"are you going to stand there?" she then asked out of annoyance as I calmly walked over and sat down a few chairs away from her. "now then. My sister is currently busy so she will not be joining us." I nodded. "so I shall be watching over you while you create your defenses before I will judge your defenses and test them." I gave another nod. " I assumed you would be here soon so I ordered breakfast for you." soon after she said that in walked a few servants as a plate of bacon and eggs were set down in front of me.

We ate in silence as I pondered why she was now only calling me Benjamin like her sister. She always called me Benjamin Goyle since I came here albeit it wasn't even a day or so ago. Soon we finished as she leads me to a room that had writing all over the walls. "this room was made to my sister and I could train our magic without damaging the castle. Those words are actually an ancient language that keeps our magic from escaping the room as well as reinforce the room. Now then... you will sit here..." I sat down in the middle of the room with my legs crossed as Nightmare Moon approached. "I will give you an hour to create your defenses before I shall test them..." I nodded. "do you know how to make them?" I shook my head as she scowled. "saddening but to be expected. You must first be able to enter your own mind. This takes a large amount of will and patience but gets easier the more you use it. You could train yourself to enter your own mind in an instant when you detect an intruder inside of your own mind." I nodded as I waited to hear more but slightly flinched hearing her then yell. "well what are you waiting for?!" I took a few deep breaths to calm down before I closed my eyes as began to steady my own breathing. I sat there for maybe 10 minutes before I felt a rush.

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a large white void. Standing up quickly I looked around until there was a small light behind me. Turning around I stared at a black floating cube that expanded into many cubes before reforming into the giant cube as it spun around. I was confused as to what it was as I reached my hand towards the cube... and found the cube stopped spinning and expanded and created a wall of the small cubes with a few inches apart from each one. I stayed still until I moved my hand and touched one of the cubes... before my vision turned white.

"Hello, Benjamin. It is time for another combat test." I tried to spin around as I found myself back in the lab only for my head to turn slowly as words that were not my own came out of my mouth.

"what am I fighting today doc?" I asked in a joking matter as he smiled.

"you're fighting a rogue who has the same powers you do... but on a very small scale. Shouldn't be very tough for you." my body moved to my feet as I followed the doctor and past other doctors before we reached the arena as I stood in shock. I know this...

it was when I fought the only so-called rogue with my powers... I wasn't back in the lab...

I was in a memory...

a very bad memory... I tried to get out as best I could so I wouldn't relive my moments as I saw the man on the other side of the room give me an arrogant grin. "Benjamin Goyle! Your job as well as your opponents job... is to completely massacre the other with no mercy. Torture is a must in the killing."

"so they sent a kid to fight a man?" the man began to laugh as the buzz sounded. "sorry kid... but I was told I could leave after killing you so." he threw his right arm to his side as a blade of blue appeared in a gauntlet around his arm. "lets get to the killing..." My eyes closed as he dashed at me. I kept trying to get out of this memory only for my eyes to burst open as the man was caught in a shroud of green and thrust into the air. "what the!" he yelled in shock as he was held out like a star.

"I'm sorry sir... but if I die so does my family. I'm afraid that you... are going to be my first kill..." I stated in sadness as I watched in horror as my younger self-snapped his fingers causing the man's fingers and toes to implode on themselves. He gave a loud screech of pain as my body gave a small sinister smile. I wasn't like this. This was when they were testing a drug on me that caused my rage to come out to see if it strengthened my powers... and it did... but at its costs, I became bloodthirsty and sadistic. "didn't you say you were going to kill me?" I asked with a sinister laugh as my right hand clenched causing his legs and arms to implode causing another screech of pain. "come on! Let me truly hear you scream!"

"p-p-please! Let me go!"

"oh? And why would I do that?" I asked the man.

"everything is fake! You've been lied to!" I raised an eyebrow but kept a sinister smile on my face.

"end him Benjamin Goyle!" came the yell from the director as I gave a small chuckle.

"as you wish..." I brought my right arm up as the man began to panic. "sorry... it's nothing personal. oh, wait..." I clenched my hand into a fist as the rest of his body imploded on itself creating a small stick figure of meat that hung in the air. "it is." I snapped my fingers as the body fell to the floor but it wasn't right to call it a body as I soon found myself on my back and gasping for air as I grabbed the shirt over my heart.

"Benjamin!" I heard Nightmare Moon yell as I continued to gasp for air. Soon she was above me as I glowed blue as did her horn. "what has happened?!"

"a memory..." I gasped out. "a memory I wish never came to surface..." I continued to breathe heavily as she stepped away.

"so you saw memories that you had locked away."

"how the hell... was I supposed... to know... they were my memories..." I asked as she frowned.

"everypony has memories they wish locked away. Its different for everypony in how though. Did you appear inside of a white void or a black one?"

"white..." I stated as I finally started to get my breathing out of control.

"you were inside your mindscape but not your mind. Your mindscape holds what you deem the most important... as well as the memories you keep locked away. The mindscape allows you to do anything you wish. Only masters of the mind are able to create lasting defenses within their mindscape." she said. "may I ask what memory you saw Benjamin?" she asked.

"a memory of when I was in the lab... I will say... nothing more." I answered as she narrowed her eyes once more.

"very well. Do you wish to continue?" I nodded my head. "then get up and try again!" she snarled out as I slowly sat back up with my legs crossed. I began to steady my breathing once more before I felt the rush once more. Opening my eyes I found myself in a black void this time as I gave a sigh of relief. Turning around I blinked seeing a white orb that continued to pulse sending waves of white all over the void.

"must be my mindscape..." I muttered to myself. I needed to create defenses for my own mind. I brought a hand to my chin as I began to think up of multiple defenses. Soon coming up with a labyrinth with a multitude of traps with my mindscape in the middle. "now... how the hell do I get out of here?" I muttered as I stood over the largely covered labyrinth I began to think of a way out only for nothing to happen as I gave a sigh and sat down. "I see you are finished." I jumped as I spun around to see a dark blue orb behind me. "a maze? You believe that would be efficient."

"that's what I thought. How can they get into my mindscape if they cant find it." I answered.

"I cannot question your logic... but let us see if you have made it strong enough." the orb disappeared in a flash as I felt a soft pain in my head. It slowly got bigger as my eyes went wide as I looked into the distance. The maze was being blown away in large chunks. The more that was blown away the larger my headache grew. Soon though there was a large explosion as I blacked out. I awoke with a gasp as I held my head in pain. " I will admit you did well for the first time... but not good enough. What I did was what Daybreaker would have done on a much smaller scale." I heard Nightmare Moon speak up as the pain in my head began to lesson. "even small details would assist with protecting your mind. Instead of walls of breaks, you can create walls of steel. What was only imagination could become reality? Your mind gives you unlimited access to how you would defend it. It is your greatest defense and your greatest weapon. Without it you would simply be an average human that is by no means special" I heard the sound of her shoes on the floor as she walked away. " I would suggest practicing creating your defenses when you sleep. Once you are able to move, return to your room as we have guests in the castle. From now on when I teach you about your minds defenses... I will not hold back... for every time your defenses fall I will see your private life and learn more about you then what you would tell anypony..."

"yes... Empress..." I heard the door close as I sat up as I still held my head in my right hand. She was merciless in tearing apart my defenses. I needed to play things smart. I needed to do something to protect my mind regardless of what was going to be done...

then I had an idea...

it could possibly work if they ever when through my mind... I could possibly trick them and make them think they could never get into my mindscape. I just had to make sure it actually worked. Soon I pulled myself to my feet as I stumbled slightly and cracked my back. The past few days have really been tiring for me. I just had to hope I could improve quickly and efficiently.

I quickly made my way to my room as I was told before walking in and finding a chest sitting next to the pyramid of scrolls on the middle table. Walking over I pulled off a note that was on the chest and began to read it.

 _Inside this chest is what belonged to the previous human that had your powers. I had locked away items that I do not wish to ever be seen again but inside this chest are items you could choose to either keep, study, or simply keep them in the chest for termination._

 _Empress Eclipse_

I put the note down as I pulled the chest off of the table and set it down on the floor with a loud thump. I pulled off the latches as I slowly opened the chest and immediately my eyes set upon an item that stood out the most. It was a sword... a very big sword... I pulled it out to find that the chest lied to me about what was inside. Most likely the chest was enchanted to be enlarged. I pulled out the blade and found it was a two-handed blade that I guessed was close to six feet long but it had no cross-guard for some unknown reason. I rubbed my hand along the etches on the actual blade and recognized them as Japanese kanji. What they meant I had no idea as I don't know Japanese culture. It was a beautiful blade and appeared to of been made of stainless steel and the hilt was a pure black. Just holding the blade made me feel strange.

I stood up and twirled the blade a little to find I could also easily use it in one hand as well as two-handed. I figured it was made with an enchantment to make it lighter. Setting it to the side I looked back into the chest and looked through all the other items. I began to pull out what appeared to be journals, each one with a different name for what was written inside of them on them before I began to pull out very small books that were the size of my hand. I pulled out a total of 15 of them but found I couldn't open them to find out what they were. Only to find that once I was done pulling them out that they went flying into the warded shelves.

They must have been spell books is what I thought as I rolled my eyes and looked back into the chest. A small shine catching my attention as I pulled out a small locket. It appeared to of been made of silver and obsidian. I was impressed with the quality of the locket. The locket itself was in the shape of a circle with two alicorns on it stuck in a circle. Both were spinning like a yin-yang symbol with one side being black with the alicorn made of silver and the other being silver with the alicorn made of obsidian. I opened it up to find it was not a locket... but a pocket watch. It looked like there used to be a picture inside of it but I found the edges were slightly burned as if the picture was burned away while at the same time not harming the watch.

I set it aside as I then pulled out a small satchel. I looked at the satchel in suspicion when I found a notebook inside of it. Opening it I was impressed as I began to look through all the drawings. They were extremely beautiful. Pictures of nature, the different species, buildings, anything you could think of was drawn inside of this... but I noticed something...

after I got halfway through looking the notebook I found a picture started to get more common around a certain pony. From what I could tell it was a vampony and appeared to be a female. As I continued going on... she became more and more common through the pictures... before the final picture had me spooked... just... illegible writing with a horribly drawn picture of an alicorn. I was so confused. He still had at least an eighth of the notebook left. I knew he had just suddenly turned against Eclipse but why exactly? Something happened to him that caused him to change so drastically...

and I now wanted to get to the bottom of it...


	8. Chapter 8

I stood up as I finished emptying the chest and then quickly moved what I saw a useless away. After that was done I close the chest and moved the journals and notebook underneath the bed and sat on the bed with the pocket watch and the two-handed sword. I spun the blade in my hands as I thought of what the blade must have been through. It was certainly well kept that was for certain. No chips in the blade and no stains... but what would you expect from stainless steel.

Suddenly though... my eyes flashed white as I began to hear words.

 _Greatest Work_

 _fit for killing gods?_

 _Maybe one_

 _better than all?_

 _make the blade?_

 _Vengeance_

suddenly I felt the blade pulled from my hands as my vision returned. I found eclipse in front of me with her eyes full of worry. "are you alright?"

"y-yeah... what just happened?" I asked her.

"I have no idea... do you have an idea?"

"I heard... words... two different people. But it wasn't the full conversation. Just bits and pieces." I answered her as I noticed two guards standing at the door.

"what did they say?"

"I can only just slightly remember them for some reason... Greatest Work was what was said in the beginning... and I could only remember the final one as well." I answered.

"what was it?" she then asked.

"Vengeance" she froze as I looked towards the blade that had impaled itself in the table. Just barely missing the scrolls that were on the table.

"I felt your powers in use thanks to the wards. I knew you wouldn't use them when not in the presence of my sister or I so I rushed up here with a couple guards and found you with white eyes holding the blade as you glowed." she then told me answering the unasked question that was coming to my lips. "perhaps I should seal away the blade."

"might... be for the best. It felt strange holding the blade." I told her as she pulled it out of the table with her magic and eyed the blade. "do you know what the kanji on the blade mean?" I then asked her.

"no I do not... only the human before you knew but he would never explain what they meant when he had the blade forged. He used this very blade to fight me with his powers. It somehow increased their potency and potential but he was still defeated in the end." she answered as I stared once again at the blade. "once you have your full power back we will unseal the blade in a controlled environment for you to test your powers with it. Do you agree with this?"

"Yes I do Eclipse." she nodded as she pulled a blanket out from under the bed and wrapped the blade in it extremely tight before giving it to a guard. "bring it to the royal vault... I will seal it away momentarily." the guard nodded before he left the room with the blade. She turned to leave as I opened up the notebook to the drawn picture of the vampony.

"Eclipse before you leave..." she stopped and turned around to look at me but seemed to freeze as I showed her the picture. "do you happen to know who this was?" she remained silent before she answered.

"no... I do not..." and with that, she walked out of the room at a slightly quicker stride as the guard closed the door behind her. I frowned as I turned the notebook around and stared at the picture. She knew something but wouldn't say. I noticed her eyes became smaller when I asked her about who it was. I put the notebook down as I looked over the journals before one caught my eyes. It simply said weaknesses and training. Picking it up I turned to a random page to get a summary of what it was mainly about as titles could be misleading.

 _I found that I cant sense aluminum and those without true ill intention. Assassins were quickly killed when I sense them but now I must worry. Should anyone find out about this weakness the Empress would surely prepare her forces for when I turned against her? I also learned that zomponies have a small trigger causing them to react angrily and attack with rage. Zomponies were made when an average pony died but had more than enough will to keep living on only without their memories and a small change in appearance. I would have to bring up how they died to be able to get an advantage with a slight disadvantage such as them becoming unpredictable._

I gave a small smile knowing this journal would be extremely helpful for me in the future. He not only wrote down his own weaknesses but the weaknesses he found in the different species. I would need to find out if aluminum would be hidden from me when I was at full power again. I remember having a brief moment with aluminum when I was younger but I couldn't remember anything else after that incident.

I put the journal to the side before I picked up another journal which looked like it had been through hell and back. Opening it I found it was an actual journal this time. Talking about how his days went but I found that over half of the pages were missing and some of the pages were burned away. I raised an eyebrow at this since the rest of the book wasn't burned in the same places as the burn marks. I set it off to the side for the moment as I picked up another journal simply about his powers. I found he had recorded all of the attacks and move sets he created in case he died if he had a child that had his powers.

I feel slightly sorry for him as I set it off to the side as well and picked up yet another journal.

I opened it to find that the pages held only 10 words on each one. Each one held a word that described emotions such as how they were feeling. Each page was also numbered starting at one to 356. seeing that was how many pages were in that journal surprisingly I put it down and found that the next journal was the same only the continued and it was the same for the final journal as well.

I could use these to figure out a time frame hopefully with the drawings to help narrow down just what happened. The other journals also had dates in them that spanned from a few days between to up to a month between. I put the journals under the bed stacked neatly next to another blanket that was underneath it and then picked up the pocket watch. I quickly threw it out of my hands as I stared at it in shock before looking at my hands. I was so confused at what was happening. I never had this power ability before but it almost sort of resembles how dad had his powers when he first got them. He would pick up random objects and they would suddenly give him a small flash of what would happen to that object. He told me it one time saved his life but it stopped happening when it soon just happened to him at random.

I grabbed the blanket underneath the bed and quickly threw the pocket watch into the middle of the folded blanket before pushing it back under the bed. I stood up and sighed as I laid down on the bed and began to think of possible possibilities about the female vampony.

The first possibility was that she was a close friend and Eclipse did something.

The second possibility he was infatuated with her and Eclipse did something.

These were the ones that stood out the most to me and the fact that both of them had something to do with Eclipse I knew she had to of been involved with something involving her. Knowing when he was alive before Nightmare Moon came to be a long time ago. I moved my body to the edge of the bed and grabbed the notebook and pulled it out before I started to flip through the drawings quickly before I came to the first picture of the vampony. It was of her turning around in a street with a look of curiosity. Seeing this was most likely when he first saw her. I flipped to the next page to find it was a large garden. It was a beautiful picture. The next one after that was of Eclipse standing on a balcony addressing her guards for some reason.

I continued to look through the pictures as I tried my best to try and figure out what that vampony meant to the human before me. Now that I think about it I don't believe I have even heard his name. Only the fact that he was the human before me who had my powers. Would that mean that there were other humans if he was the one before me who had my powers?

I will say they were smart with how they talked about him but they did mess up by creating another route for me to think on. Here's what I had so far. First was that he and I weren't the only humans to come to Equestria and that there were many more humans. They never talked about any of them so I would have to believe that something terrible happened to them. The human before me with my powers had risen up against Eclipse for some unknown reason and while I may have been told he had gotten impatient I do not believe that one bit. My powers require a large amount of patience to develop so being patience would bring me to having a large amount of patience and if I was to assume the same thing for him it would prove that what I was told was false.

Next would be the pocket watch and one of the journals being tampered with by destruction. The pocket watch's picture was burned out and the journal had been heavily damaged but was still readable and was missing many pages. If I was to guess the time frames the pages that were the most damaged where when he first saw the vampony. But if they were tampered with... why wasn't the notebook? I stared at the notebook in my hands.

Why was this the only thing in his possession that wasn't damaged at at while the journal and pocket watch were tampered with? This was going to be my biggest breakthrough. I couldn't trust Eclipse at the moment despite all she has done to help me. So I quickly, yet carefully, pulled out the pages with the vampony in them plus the final drawing and numbered them as I pulled them out so they wouldn't pop out of order. I then quickly rushed over to the shelf that I could access and pulled out the biggest book being a large history book and began to delicately slip the drawings into the pages and made sure they couldn't be easily seen. Once that was done I quickly rushed back over to the drawings and began to look for all the drawings that had Eclipse in them and began to think.

Hers was the most common at first but when the first drawing of the vampony came along she became less and less common before the drawings just stopped being about her except for the final one. Perhaps jealousy as that would be the only thing that went with the two biggest possibilities in my head. I closed the notebook and brought it over to the table and placed it so it was on the edge of the cut in the wood made by the sword so I would know if the notebook had been moved. I then walked back over to my bed and laid down on it as my internal clock told me it was time for sleep. And sleep I did as I found myself in the white void. I smiled as I remembered my idea from after Nightmare Moon had left the room and began to work.

I think it took all night as soon I was awake as I sat up and stretched. Hopefully, my idea worked out for next week but I would need to constantly make adjustments to make sure it would work correctly. I thought of my training schedule as got out of my bed and realized it was a day I could work with my psychic powers. I walked out of the room but didn't go to the dining hall, as I was used to barely eating at the lab, and just started to walk through the halls until I heard movement behind me and quickly spun around. Seeing nothing but the shadows the moon created I started to walk once more as I heard movement behind me again. Spinning around as fast as I could I once again found nothing as I sighed. "must just be my own nerves..." I muttered as I started to walk once more... only to hear rapid running behind me as I heard the sound of magic being used behind me as I widened my eyes and turned around to find a flame heading directly at me. I quickly brought my arms up in front of my face as I jumped back as my body glowed.

The flame collided with my body as the heat hit my entire body. I lowered my arms only for it to be a mistake as a hoof collided with my face from the smoke sending me flying further down the hall and then into the wall. I was impaled on the wall as I opened my eyes to find there was no one there. I quickly pulled myself out of the wall as I watched down the hallway. I looked to my left to only see the only empty hallway as I looked back to find once again a fireball coming at me.

I quickly leaped to my left and began to run through the halls as I tried to think of a strategy. They were using hit and run tactics and were most likely using either a spell that made them invisible or were damn good at hiding in shadows or in plain sight. I needed a place that wasn't as compact as a hallway and a place where I could fight without damaging much of the castle. Then a thought came to me... "the courtyard!" I nearly yelled as I heard another fireball approaching behind me as I slid still going forwards as the fireball collided with the wall and exploded in fire. I quickly got back to my feet and turned to the right as a spear lodged itself in the wall just barely missing my head. This chase continued until I saw the large silver gates as I thrust my arms forward blowing the doors open as a fireball collided with my back unexpectedly. I gave a yell of pain as my momentum kept me flying forwards as I began to tumble on the dirt ground before I righted myself and landed in a stance with my legs spread apart, my body close to the ground, and my palms planted on the ground. I looked behind me to find I was no longer being chased as my eyes widened hearing a chuckle echo around me.

I quickly stood up and began to look around quickly. "are you truly a spineless coward?" I heard a distorted feminine voice say as I tried to find the owner of the voice. "running away instead of fighting me mare on mare?" it then spoke.

"i take offense to that!" I said in hopes picking up a conversation with it would allow me to find out where they were. "I'm a male thank you very much!"

"oh?" they were silent before another chuckle was heard. "you don't look like a big strong stallion... more like... a fish that grew legs!" this time full-blown laughter was heard as I tried my best to keep my rage under control. I was injured, caught unprepared, they were experts at hit and run combat while I am only good at full out combat, I was fucked...

and I mean sincerely fucked!"


	9. Chapter 9

"whats wrong fish? Cat got your tongue?" another loud laugh could be heard as I stood breathing heavily. I was grabbing my right arm out of pain as blood slowly oozed out of small wounds all over my body. My only clothes were almost beyond destroyed but were still wearable at the moment at least. She had continued with her hit and run tactics and was kicking my ass 10 ways to Sunday I couldn't get a bead on her at all. "well I suppose I should finish you off."

"why!" I then yelled out as I looked around frantically. "why are you even attacking me!"

"why he asks..." chuckling could once again be heard. "because I wanted to that's why." my rage just broke as I glowed a very dark green as I gave a loud yell. The force of sound started to rip apart the ground around me as it went flowing through the ground and the very air. "what the!" I heard a loud voice yell as a dagger went flying past me and into the ground in front of me.

Quickly reacting to where it came from I created used my powers to quickly throw the destroyed earth and rocks and sent them flying where the dagger had come from. When the collided with the shadow a pony figure leaped out and began to quickly run along the tiled roof. My anger still clouding my judgment I manipulated the earth to chase after her as she expertly began to dodge and weave through my attacks before she leaped onto the ground and charged me.

I thrust my arms forward only for her to disappear as I stared in shock at where she used to be as I then had my own legs kicked out from under me as I fell onto my burned back before a blade was placed at my throat. "you lose fish... you had a horrible performance but it proved to get at least slightly better in the end." I snarled at her.

"you may stop now captain!" I heard a familiar voice yell out as I leaned my head back to see the upside-down form of Eclipse and Nightmare Moon approaching.

"awe... and I wanted to make him wet his pants... oh well..." the pony quickly got off of me as I sat up. The two alicorns arrived next to me as I looked at them.

"what the hell was all this about?!" I then yelled as Nightmare Moon's eyes narrowed but Eclipse remained impassive.

"simply seeing how you would react to a specific situation you could possibly encounter. Captain Blood here specializes in hit and run tactics as well as angering opponents to make mistakes. Although she appears to have done her job too well." Eclipse says seeing the wounds all over my body. "if you weren't such a good guard captain Blood I would punish you for insubordination. You were to not harm him too much!"

"meh. He's not hurt that badly," she said as I scowled.

"just... return to your duties captain." Eclipse said in exasperation as the cloaked pony ran into the shadows and disappeared. "now then. You did absolutely horrid in this scenario Benjamin."

"I'm more suited for full out fights," I responded to her.

"nonetheless we will need to prepare you for every situation. Daybreaker will use every tactic at her disposal to kill off those who go against her." Nightmare Moon spoke up as Eclipse looked at her weirdly.

"since when did he know who Daybreaker was?" she asked her sister.

"I visited him in his dreams and found he was remembering his times in the lab. He remembered what Daybreaker looked like as well as Celestia." Nightmare Moon responded. "I simply answered his unasked question on who it was."

"very well now then. You did the same thing you did when you fought the guards but this time you used your own voice instead of snapping your fingers. You manipulated the sound into a force of nature correct?" I nodded as I looked up at the two of them. "that is impressive. The human before you had to develop that technique."

"i was forced to create it against an experiment who's only weakness was sound." I answered her unasked question as I knew she was going to ask when I developed it. "it was hard to try and manipulate the body but I kept that fact hidden away from the ones testing me."

"impressive. Now then I believe I left you a book on the techniques that the human before you used correctly?" I nodded. "have you read any of it at all?" I shook my head. "well then I will tell you. I have removed his most dangerous techniques until your powers return in full and you can be trusted with them. The techniques currently in the book are ones I believe would be most useful to you at the moment. Defensive measures and simple tricks to increase your powers potency."

"excuse me for interrupting but my powers increase in potency depending on my emotions." they looked me in the eye. "as the glow that surrounds me when I use my powers goes darker my powers become more potent and destructive. I've learned to keep my own emotions in check for most of the time but I do commonly lose control in a fit of rage. How bad depends on what happened." I told them.

"interesting to know. The human before you had to increase his powers own potency by doing various things. Such as forcing his powers to become potent and creating better versions of his techniques." Eclipse said in interest. "yours only require your emotional state?" I gave yet another nod. "interesting. Now then. What do you believe you did wrong with your encounter?" she then asked as I remembered when I was first attacked. "you ran out into the open to where you were easily attacked when you were first attacked. You were protected on two sides and there would have been no way for captain Blood to get past you. You could have easily used your powers to defeat her in the tight spaces of the hallway if used correctly."

"my first thought was getting to the open so I could prepare for when I as attacked."

"yet you were easily attacked much quicker and much more randomly from all sides when you could have easily prepared yourself from one direction. You must think things through Benjamin. You must think and think quickly. What would have been the most efficient way to defeat captain Blood? Regardless of the damage, you would do to the castle."

"collapse the ceiling?" I then asked as she gave me a small smile with a slow nod. "launch a large pulse of sound in the direction she was and catch her off guard?"

"and if she teleported out of there behind you and then quickly slit your throat?" I remained silent. "you must think things. Think of what she could possibly do. Think of what your opponent is and what they could possibly do to catch you off guard. She is a unicorn who is proficient in hit and run tactics, angering her opponents, and is proficient in using fire spells."

"send out a pulse of sound strong enough to create a cave in around me while at the same time catching what would fall on me and throw them out of my way before using the exit I made above me to get out into an open space. Hoping that the cave in got her?" I then said.

"while it does have the potential to be effective unicorn guards are trained in unplanned teleportation. They could potentially teleport anywhere if they do not properly prepare their teleportation. While it has helped them in battle it has proven to be dangerous to not know where you may appear. But more often then not it has gotten them into a position to kill or contain their opponent. Now then since you are injured it would be good for you to start bandaging yourself up to prepare yourself for your future fight."

a first aid kit was floated over to me as I grabbed it. They then proceeded to turn around as Nightmare Moon spoke up. "until you are determined to be well enough to fight you will be randomly attacked by Captain Blood. You need not worry about the damage you do to the castle as it could be easily repaired. When you are attacked assume that we are watching you and use your powers to the fullest." they left as I continued sitting where I was. A small amount of rage building up inside of me but I could understand what they were doing. They weren't only testing my combat potential but also testing my adaptability.

I began to bandage myself up once more and replaced the older bandages of the burns, must ask later about them before I stood up and felt a soft pain in my back. I knew it would scar on my back as I used my powers to quickly cover my open back with burn gel. I flinched as it covered my back before I began to bandage my torso. Quickly finishing fixing myself up I stood up after packing away the first aid kit and quickly made my way back to my room. After 20 minutes of rushing through my own pain, I made it through the castle, up the stairs, and into my room. I walked over to the table and set the first aid kit down but I froze when I started to turn away from the table.

The notebook was now covering the cut the sword had made yesterday. Eclipse was here in the time frame I left the room to when she and her sister stopped Blood from killing me and from doing anything further. I figured she might ask me later about where the pictures went and I already had a lie in mind for when she asked. I only had to hope and pray there wasn't a truth detector spell or something. I walked over to the bed and sat down as I reached down and picked out the journal of the techniques that the human before me used. I laid down on the bed as I opened the journal.

 _I am writing this in case I am ever hit with a memory block spell again. Be it on accident or purpose I do not believe I could trust Eclipse's guards or even the populace. I am also going to be adding ideas to further my powers hopefully if I am able to in the future and if I forget about the idea I had for my techniques._

I flipped the page.

 _Material Creation_

 _while the name may sound awesome it truly isn't. Basically, I could use materials around me to create walls, shields, weapons, one time a structure but I could only hold said structure for a few seconds. It proved hard at first as the denser the materials the harder it was to manipulate. I first started by practicing with sand to create small objects such as daggers and balls before I moved up to arm sized shields before I made a wall. Although the strength of the wall and shield proved to be kind of a problem. It combined my own will from me using my powers to the density of the separate materials so not being that strong. I will now create a list of what would be easiest to move along to train this power._

 _Sand_

 _leaves_

 _dirt_

 _grass_

 _pebbles_

 _rocks_

 _bricks_

 _and then finally iron._

 _Iron is the farthest I have ever gotten in using this technique but has proved to save my life multiple times. Some could say it was my signature move._

 _Idea to work on: maybe liquid metal would prove to be useful in some way?_

I stared at the page and read it another two times before I gave a look of interest. It was certainly a useful technique as I would be able to defend myself by using the very area I destroy. That idea though also held merit the only problem is how would I be able to get it to function when I got on the iron level? It took a great amount of concentration, strength, and power just to bend a metal pole in the lab so this would prove to be difficult if I was even able to accomplish this task. I bent the corner of the page to work on before I flipped to the next one.

 _Sound Manipulation_

 _this proved to be my main attack. Creating devastating attacks on the surrounding area capable of even breaking bones if enough power was put into it. I could manipulate the sound of just about anything and turn it into a large force. Although I could only manipulate small sounds with the power of move the grass at first it proved to be extremely useful as I trained and created its more powerful versions. I could even manipulate where my own voice was to create confusion._

OK, that part interested me greatly.

 _Although it was extremely hard to do though and proved to sometimes confuse even myself as I would sometimes even echo my enemies voice and proved to be extremely annoying if they used hit and run tactics like I used commonly. With a hell of a lot of training, I am able to even silence my own footsteps._

 _Idea: find a way to affect one's own heartbeat if possible._

Now that idea would prove to be a disaster on any enemy if used correctly. To use one's own heartbeat as a force to kill them from the inside out... I shivered at the picture that painted itself in my head as I turned the page. Already happy with how my own sound manipulation was but might come back to it to see if I could silence my own footsteps. Shame he didn't write down how to do it.

 _Enhancement of Willpower_

 _I could enhance my own body but could at the same time heavily damage it if I did too much of it. Throw strong punches? Risked ripping my own muscles apart. So I had limited use of what I did but found I could strengthen my own body by exercising to allow me to use my enhancements even further. Although they proved very hard to control and required precise amounts of power to work how I wanted them to._

 _And as the name suggests the way to use this was to use my own willpower just like in the Material Creation technique I was known for. I believe I almost kill..._

the rest of the page was smudged out and slightly burned as I narrowed my eyes. Eclipse had been through the book as well as the rest of them except for the notebook. Maybe I should ask her about the burns and see if she lies to me about them or tells me the truth about them. She did come into my room or possibly had someone come in and went through the notebook. Thankfully they put the notebook back incorrectly so I knew someone was in here.

Maybe I should ask for a notebook of my own to secretly write down what I have been finding to help me remember just in case I was hit by the memory block spell the guy before me mentioned. Or maybe there was one in here somewhere. I set the book down and got up from the bed as I began to look around the room until I found an empty notebook hidden in one of the drawers. Finding it was unused I thanked my luck as I grabbed a pen from the satchel and sat down... before I began to write down my findings...

I remember opening my eyes as I laid on the bed. A book was on my chest as I sat up as a headache hit my head at full force. "what the hell happened to me?" I asked as I began to look around the room. Nothing had changed but why did I feel as if something was off? I looked under the bed and grabbed the journals that were underneath and sorted them out before putting the journal that was on my chest back with them.

Standing up I walked over to the table and picked up the notebook. I gave a small smile as I wished to look through the notebook and see what it was like back then. Sitting on the bed I opened up the notebook and began to look through it before I stopped and looked in confusion. "wasn't there a picture here?"


	10. Chapter 10

I shook my head as the feeling that the notebook was full of pictures went through my head. I remember going through this thing fully but why were pictures missing. Setting it aside I began to pace around the room as I tried to remember what was going on.

I was saved from the lab by Nightmare Moon and Eclipse.

They gave me a place to stay and they started to train me.

The fight I had with the guards.

Nightmare Moon came into my dream and told me a few things such as Daybreaker.

The lesson in creating my mental defenses.

Coming to the room with a chest full of journals and small spell books.

Me being attacked by a guard with the name Blood as a lesson.

…

why did I feel like something was completely wrong here?! I grabbed my own head as I felt a small shiver as I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "since when was there a window in this room?" I asked out loud as I walked over to the window that was above my bed. My head was in pain as I began to think of when a window appeared in my memories only for there to be none. I shivered again as I closed the window and looked through the glass. Finding it was looking over most of the castle as I could see a very small town in the distance. The window was also in view of a few balcony's on several other towers as I closed the curtain before I shivered again.

Remembering there was a blanket under my bed I reached down and pulled it out... only for something to fall out of it as I looked confused. I picked it up to find it was a pocket watch when I opened it only for my head to hurt even more. I grabbed my head in pain, causing the watch to clatter onto the floor, as I fell onto the bed only for my head to hit something hard inside of my pillow. Confused I reached into the pillowcase and pulled out the notebook... before my mind went blank.

 _I finished writing inside of my journal in case something were to ever happen to my memories as there was a knock at the door. I quickly hid the journal inside of the pillow as I went over and opened it to find it was Eclipse. "hello Eclipse." she simply walked into the room and picked up the notebook in her magic._

" _do you happen to know what happened to the pictures that were taken out of this?" she then asked showing where the first drawing I had carefully pulled out was._

" _no. I went to look at them the next day when I woke up after asking you about them but found they were all delicately pulled out. I figured you came in and took them to study for some reason." I answered her as she narrowed her eyes but calmly laid the notebook back onto the table closed. "is there... something wrong?"_

" _I believe there is... and unfortunately I must fix it." she said as I started to walk over to my bed. "and I am sorry for what I must do." I was confused as I turned around._

" _what do you mean by-" something collided with my face as I fell onto my bed with my hand on the spot where the journal was hidden away in the case. I was slowly blacking out as she walked over with saddened eyes._

" _I am sorry Benjamin... but you cannot know of what has happened until I deem your mind fit." her horn lit up as my vision turned white._

My vision returned as I sat there in shock. I dropped the journal that was in my hands as I tried to think of why she did it. Memories flowed through my head all about the accusations my mind was making, the way they said their words, the pictures I had hidden away in a book. Everything! I clenched my fists before I quickly calmed myself down. "okay Benjamin... you cant go off on them... not yet anyway... if the person before you couldn't handle them with a few years of experience in this world then neither could you. Just need to bid your time and find out what the hell is going on..." I mumbled to myself as my eyes then suddenly widened as I then recognized that the room had been changed around. "the drawings!" I muttered as I quickly ran over to the bookshelf and pulled out the large history book. I opened it and was glad to find that they were all still there as I gave a sigh of relief before replacing where the book was as thoughts of how damn lucky I was to make the journal shortly before she came to the room.

I walked back and picked up the pocket watch and remembered why I had put it into the blanket. I felt a warm glow coming from it as I felt a burning sensation on the back of it. I quickly dropped it as the glow faded. I held my hand as a few reasons as to why it glowed popped into my head... before I picked it up again as it glowed a dark orange. It popped open as the hands began to turn rapidly before they both stopped on the number one... before a mist began to spew out of the watch and formed single words as I quickly caught them.

 _We have been betrayed by the one who calls us friend... memories sealed away to prevent another disaster... whatever you do... do not trust the one who calls herself friend..._

the glow faded and went back into the pocket watch as it reset itself back to the current time. A glow under the bed caught my attention as I reached down and pulled out the book of techniques. Opening it I began to the entry that began to shift itself around.

 _Greeting's newly betrayed. By now your memories have most likely returned that was sealed away by that bitch of a pony Eclipse. The watch would have almost broken any hold over your memories that were sealed away no matter what they were. This entry will turn into a spell for those who use magic or for the one who is like me, who will sooner or later come to Equestria, to use. It will only reveal itself for a few moments before the entire page will revert back to what it was._

 _Hope and pray you survive unlike I did if you found this book._

Immediately the page turned into a passage about a technique known as the Hidden Power. I quickly grabbed a pen and started to do as it said as I wrote the symbols it told me to on my left arm before doing the same, albeit sloppily, on my right arm. It was a technique created to hide my own magical power from the surrounding wards should I will it. It was a work that no doubt took years to create and truly finish. He must have started making it when he first appeared in Equestria. Finishing what was happening I hoped and prayed as the passage disappeared before I flowed my power into my arm as I felt a burning sensation.

I bit my lip to hold back the oncoming scream as the symbols disappeared into my skin leaving behind marks that would only be noticed if they were only a few inches away. I started to breathe heavily as I looked on my arms and flexed my hands slightly. I was betrayed so quickly into my stay here in this world. It pissed me off... the scars glowed the same color of my powers as I started to glow black... but I held back my power to prevent the room from being destroyed.

This at least now meant I could train myself in the room in secret. If I couldn't trust Eclipse and Nightmare Moon then I saw no damn reason why I should follow their rules. I would only work on my powers and wait to even be able to use magic. I would wait to truly judge them though as they must have their reasons to why I am truly here and why they tried to block away from my memories. Or maybe Eclipse just decided to block my memories as I doubt Nightmare Moon even knows about the vampony. I picked back up the pocket watch to find that it was morning. Well, not really morning but the night version of morning.

I put the pocket watch and hid it away in the blanket as I folded it back up and put it under the bed. I replaced where I hid the journal as well as put the notebook back to where it used to be. I then finally realized that I was wearing new clothes like my previous ones. I was wearing black jeans with a black and white checkered shirt that one would wear on a date.

I fixed my cuffs so they wouldn't be annoying as well as fixed my collar before I walked out of the room and towards the dining room. Soon I reached the dining room to find both Nightmare Moon and Eclipse already eating. "ah." Eclipse started with a smile on her face. Honestly couldn't tell if it was fake or not. " I see you have awakened. I believe you would have slept till the moon was at its highest point."

"I think I almost did, to be honest." I said with a small smile on my face. "but my internal clock told me it was time to wake up." I could use the fact she didn't know I had my memories back to my advantage. I could most likely snoop around more while being ignorant of what I was told before and she would think she might have locked away the wrong memories. Although how she locked them away and not knew where the journal, watch, or the drawings were I had no idea. Eclipse gave a small chuckle while Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes. "today is another day for my powers correct?" I asked recalling my memories.

"that is correct... I believe you read the book of techniques correct?" I nodded. "which would you wish to work on?"

"possibly the Material Creation one. It seems to be the most useful at the moment to me." she nodded. "I would need sand to be able to start working on it from what I was told." she nodded.

"then I will request a few guards to go and collect sand from a nearby lake," she responded as I gave my order to the maid who came for my order as we ate in silence. I couldn't help but just try and come up with possibilities that would cause her to be like this.

She was trying to control me that much was for certain. But for what? To be a weapon against Daybreaker? To use Daybreaker's own test subject against her? It was the many possibilities... but only one of them was the truth. "hey Eclipse." she looked over to me as Nightmare Moon's ears moved towards me. "do you have any idea what happened to the drawings in the notebook? I... fell like it used to be full of drawings but now a good bunch is missing. I can't seem to remember what they were either." Nightmare Moon's eyes then widened as they snapped over to her sister.

"one moment please..." Nightmare Moon snarled out as she rushed out of her chair and pulled a wide-eyed Eclipse out of her own chair as I stared in confusion. I decided to try out the body enhancements and willed my powers to be unnoticed as the symbols glowed on my arms. "not do it!" I then heard Nightmare Moon speak out in rage. "don't you remember what has happened to the others?!"

"of course I remember... but remember should he find out about your counterpart she would come for him... remember she thrives off of being remembered by those who are not us... should she return it would prove disastrous for us both!" I heard Eclipse counter. "you know what happened to the one before him!"

"and yet your the one who has told me to trust him more." I then heard Nightmare Moon snarl. "and what if he is listening in on us right now?!"

"there is a spell on him that alerts me whenever he uses his powers." I narrowed my eyes. "and he is not using them at the moment." thank god that the symbols work then. "sister... when I deem him ready I will remove his block and tell him of pictures... but only a part of the information! He could easily remember what I sealed away should he find the pictures or something related to them. I want to trust him sister... but I fear of what he would do."

"one week..."

"Pardon?" I then heard Eclipse ask in confusion.

"one week... that would be placed just two days before the elements arrive and we will tell him. The more we tell him the more he will trust us. The more he trusts us... then the more he will understand what we have lied to him about."

"since when have you trusted him, sister?" I then heard eclipse ask as I started to let my powers fade.

"since I accidentally saw some of his memories..." thankfully the glowing symbols disappeared as they walked back into the dining room. "apologies. I remembered something I needed to tell my sister in private." I simply gave a smile and waved it off as she gave a small grin. They both rejoined me at the table as my own food arrived. I quickly began to eat it as I could now feel the tension between the two. While I may have felt guilty of listening in on them it proved to be informational to me. I just had to come up with a convincing argument when she found I no longer had a block on my memories. I needed time and I needed a hell of a lot of it.


	11. Chapter 11

The week I had gave me the time I needed. I trained in the open in front of Eclipse and Nightmare Moon and also trained in secret. Developing my powers at least twice as much as what I was showing in case things went bad. If I started to trust them I would tell them of what I have been doing. While it would cause them to lose trust in me, if they did trust me, I believe I would be able to easily regain their trust since I trust them then.

I was feeling horrid. My head was a splitting headache and I found I had a small fever which surprised me to no end. I never got fevers before or even a small bug. My powers just basically not allowed it. Not even the common cold! Diseases that entered my body were just destroyed for some unknown reason. Not even the doctors could find out so my parents just said one thing... powers... and it made sense. I was the strongest out of all of us so my powers were more advanced than any of theirs.

I struggled to get out of bed as I gave a small almost unnoticeable cough. Standing up I walked over to the door and did a few deep breathing exercises. I couldn't let this chance to know what was happening to even if it was a lie I believe I could pick up on it and get at least some information out of it. I then opened the door opening my eyes as I was filled with determination and quickly made my way to the throne room just in time as Nightmare Moon and Eclipse walked out through the doors. "morning Eclipse. Empress." I responded as Eclipse gave her own greeting as Nightmare Moon gave a small nod.

"Shall we head to the royal treasury?" I made myself to look confused to keep up the act of being ignorant.

"may I ask why?" I then asked.

"you deserve the truth... at least some of the truth." she then told me as she started to walk away followed by 10 guards and Nightmare Moon. I quickly followed after them as we soon reached a large door. Both Nightmare Moon and Eclipse approached it and inserted their horns into two separate places before a symbol on the door popped out soon followed by many others. They began to spin working like a clock as they pulled their horns out and stepped back with me. After a minute the door began to open as a large amount of treasure could be easily seen. The guards separated from us and rushed over to the door into this large room as Eclipse walked in. I could already spot the sword as she grabbed it in her magic. It was still all wrapped up in the blanket it used was first wrapped up on. Nightmare Moon stepped to the side as Eclipse's horn began to glow... before she paused in her step before her eyes darted open. "block the doors!" the guards immediately got into a stance as Nightmare Moon looked intrigued at what was happening. "how long?"

"how long what?" I asked crossing my arms with a small frown on my face. "how long have I been alive? How long since I first found my powers?" I trailed off as I then glared at Eclipse. "or how long since I've gained back the memories you attempted to seal away?" she narrowed her own eyes. "I've known not long after I woke up after you knocked me out. The only question I had is... why?"

"because you did not need to know what you did not need." she then said in a stern tone.

"so what was I supposed to do?" I then asked. "allow myself to be easily molded into whatever you wanted?"

"to trust us... to trust me!" she nearly yelled as I felt the heat rise up a little. "not much was asked!"

"its hard to trust someone!" I started to yell. "when they won't answer simple damn questions! Who is that damn mare that the human before me kept on drawing?! And why was there a picture of you as the final picture of his?!" I continued to yell as I was surrounded in a very dark green glow. "huh?! Do you see why its hard to trust you after I found out my trust was already betrayed by somebody else?!"

"I see your logic, Benjamin." Nightmare Moon then spoke up as I snapped my eyes over to her. "but my sister sometimes does things... too far. All we ask for now is for you to trust us."

"how about this." they both looked me straight in the eyes. " I trust you and you trust me. No more lies. I will not press for answers but I prefer to be not told lies and to just be told to wait until the time was right. Being lied to just pisses me off... agreed?" I then asked as they looked at each other before nodding. " I understand you are both rulers and I respect that about the both of you. I just wish you wouldn't take these measures to stop me from finding out." Eclipse looked at the wrapped up sword before looking at me.

"I shall then warn you. Once I tell you this information it will only get harder in the future." Eclipse warned me with concern in her eyes, which confused me, and a small frown on her face.

"then I will push through the obstacle or even go as far as to break it." she stayed silent before nodding.

"her name is Nightmare..." she then said.

"Nightmare? But isn't Nightmare right there?" I asked looking at Nightmare Moon

"she is just called Nightmare. For she haunts the dreams of everypony who knows her in the realms. She invaded during my rule but I dispatched her... or at least I thought I did..." she looked at the blade floating next to her. "she instead took on a temporary pony form and latched onto the nearest one she could to manipulate into getting her power by creating fear... the human before you."

"quick question. Just what is his name?" I then asked her.

"his name has been long forgotten." she then answered. "as I was saying he became infatuated with her. She was on his mind more and more the longer she was attached to him. That was... until she slipped up... she blew her own cover when I found her devouring the human's dreams as he was lied to and manipulated into trying to face is own fears only to fail. I quickly vanquished her but something happened in the process. She did something to the human that caused him to awake with rage-filled eyes. Why I had no idea as he then simply resumed his personality and kindly asked me to leave. That was what started his downfall to fall by my own hooves."

"so she started it all?"

"that's what I think. But I also do believe that something else happened that caused him to turn against me or at least start to. I had interrupted her during a spell which caused it to only be completed halfway which could completely change the spell. I have tried to recreate its effects with willing subjects to find out what it did... but they all ended up dying in the end so I stopped the testing and pushed it out of my mind." she then said.

"how did you find out knowing about her coming back by becoming known by others?" I then asked her.

"because she reappeared soon after her legend was created. She began to reappear in the dreams of my subjects. Killing them in their own dreams as they appeared the same way in the real world. And I regret the only way I could kill her." Eclipse then said in a sad tone as she turned away. "I was forced to kill my own subjects before I realized how she kept on coming back..." I gave her a look of pity. "so I destroyed all knowledge of her and made sure to wipe the minds of those who knew the tale."

"what of the picture of you?" I then asked.

"it was possibly a picture of myself or Nightmare. I could not believe I completely forgot about his drawing habits when you showed me the pictures when I was trying to destroy all sources of information about her. Now Benjamin." I looked Eclipse straight in the eyes. "promise me should you believe you encounter Nightmare that you will notify either myself or my sister."

"I promise." she nodded as she levitates the sword over to me as it stayed wrapped up. I looked at her as she nodded as I gave a breath before I began to unwrap the blade. Soon finishing I dropped the blanket to the floor as I once more held the blade in both of my hands. I was still confused as to why there was no cross guard as it looks like there used to be one.

"anything?" Eclipse asked as I shook my head. "perhaps a requirement is needed to be able for something to happen."

"perhaps sister." Nightmare Moon said as she walked over to us before she raised an eyebrow looking at me. "do you feel alright Benjamin?" I looked confused. "you do not look well."

"I feel alright." I lied as she didn't look convinced... and she definitely wasn't convinced when I fell over unconscious... I opened my eyes to find myself in a different place. It appeared to be a castle... but not the castle I knew... the halls were extremely dark and there were no crystals for light. Blue flames on tall lamps. I started to walk through the halls before I realized I was like a ghost. I had a see-through body and whatever I touched my hand phased through.

I heard yelling coming from farther down the hall and small flashes of light came from a large door on my left. I rushed over to it only for a large explosion to occur inside the room. I covered my face instinctively as smoke and debris flew out of the door. As soon as the smoke faded I rushed over to the door as I saw a griffon slaving away as he pounded a hammer onto an anvil. He coughed a little before he chuckled. "this will be my greatest work..." my eyes widened. "a blade that would never stain with the blood of its victims..." the griffon gave a sinister grin. "dragons, griffons, ponies. Nothing would stain this blade!"

"would it be fit for killing gods?" I then heard as I snapped my head to the right to see a human shrouded in shadow. "because that's what I need it for."

"Hm.." the griffon pulled out the blade as he looked it's over.

"possibly. Maybe one. Possibly two." the griffon stated in arrogance. "although I do wonder just why you had me mold a cross guard slot when I could just as easily make one for it!"

"because there is something special I plan on putting into the slot. Something that would make your weapon better than everyone else." I could see the humans sinister grin as I could feel something was very off about him.

"better than all?" the human nodded as the griffon began to chuckle. "then who am I to complain? All will want to learn my talent in the art of smithing!" the griffon began to give a loud maniacal laugh as I narrowed my eyes. The blade seemed... off... how I had no idea.

"how did you even make the blade?" the human than asked.

"blood rituals." the griffon stated with an insane look in his eyes as he looked back towards the human. "combing the blood of separate species into one blade to give it special properties. I decided to give you a special one as well of a mixture that I have theorized would work." the griffon than said as he brought the blade over to the human who grabbed it and began to rub his hands on the blade. The blade began to give off a black burn as the human muttered words as he dragged his hand along the blade, the kanji that was on the blade now were now glowing as they formed on the blade before he stopped.

"you have created a masterwork."

"why thank you." the griffon said with a smile as he turned around and walked over to his forge. "now we must talk payment."

"yes... I believe we must." my eyes widened as I saw him stand up and slowly approach the griffon from behind. "how much would you say the blade would cost?" he then asked as he hefted the blade in his left hand onto his left shoulder.

"considering the blood I used, the metal I used, and the amount of my time is wasted... I would say at least 2000 bits."

"could I run a trial run to see if the blade truly never stains?" the human than asked with a small smile.

"Sure you can! I'll ask for a prisoner to be brought in." the human began to lift the blade into the air. "just why did you want the blade made anyway?" he then asked as the human gave a sinister chuckle.

"vengeance" and with that the griffon lost his head I opened my eyes with a start as I found myself laying down in my room. The blade was leaning against the foot of the bed. I leaned up as I gripped my head and looked out the open window. I checked my forehead and found I no longer had a fever. I gave a small sigh of relief as I felt sore all over my body once more. I heard wings as I looked outside to find a guard flying outside my window.

"I was to alert you once you were awakened for you to stay in your room until further notice." the stallion told me. "orders from Empress Eclipse." I gave him a nod as he flew off. I closed the window and closed the curtains. I gave a small sigh as I was now thinking of possibilities of what happened after I went unconscious. Why did I even get a fever in the first place? At least I could practice in secret. I pulled out the technique book and began to read it once again...


	12. Chapter 12

I continued to read the technique book but was forced to stop when there was a knock on the door as Eclipse walked in. "are you feeling alright Benjamin?" she asked approaching the bed.

"I'm feeling alright now. I'm honestly surprised I had a fever."

"oh?" she asked in surprise.

"my powers somehow made it so I never could get sick. It was honestly the first time I ever got sick, to be honest."

"intriguing. But not unexpected. The human before you was the same way." I remembered the event that took place while I was unconscious. The human killing the griffon smith with the same blade he had forged which is now in my possession. "he had suddenly come down with a sickness a month into his stay here. The pony version of the common cold. You did tell me your powers potency depends on your emotions correct?" I nodded. "his powers stayed potent as he trained them. He was already well trained when he came to Equestria. He even said the same thing after he had gotten better from the cold. He had never gotten sick before."

"interesting." I simply said as she nodded. "how long was I out?" I asked her.

"about 3 hours... both my sister and I have been coming to check up on you every half hour. Your fever had reached as high as 130 degrees but thankfully it started to go down an hour ago. A doctor even said he was surprised it didn't last longer with how you were."

"well, it was the common cold," I said.

"it may have been the common cold... but here in this realm even the common cold has a small chance to kill." I froze. "there was a chance you could die but it was one-tenth of what the normal common cold was from what the doctor said."

"well at least I'm alright now. Whats going to happen now then? About Nightmare?"

"I have no idea, Benjamin. Because by telling you about her she will start coming back and you will be the only one she has access to for sustenance. She will use your own fears against you. Your mental defenses matter now more than ever so they must be trained as best as possible."

"could you test a defense of mine I wish to try out then?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I've been improving my mental defenses when I'm on my off time. I haven't used the idea I had yet to protect my mind against your sister but I ask you to at least see if it works." she remained silent as she contemplated what I asked.

"I will not hold back Benjamin. There would be a risk as I could potentially scar your very mind. Are you willing to take that chance then? The nightmare may be weak but her only weakness was to kill the host of her current feeding and she was as strong as I was way back then." I gave her a nod.

"yes." she nodded as her horn lit up with her magic before we appeared in a black void. She looked left and right as I gave a small smile.

"may I ask what your defense is?" she then asked looking at me as I smiled.

"that's for you yourself to find out..." I sat down as he narrowed her eyes and simply began to walk around. After what felt like an hour she landed near me with a look of interest. "give up?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't... I must say I can't even find the entrance to your mindscape." I snapped my fingers as white lines appeared in a large box formation... before the black walls began to fall backward showing a large white void. Eclipse looked around in surprise as the remains of the large black block flowed behind me creating the black pulsing cube of smaller cubes. "how can you find the entrance to my mindscape... if you're already inside of it."

"I must say that is impressive. But it has been done before and those who know about it would easily be able to break out of your 'illusion'." I nodded at her good logic. Knowing that there are spells that affect the mind no doubt many have come up with ideas to keep out intruders. Now then I am impressed you had come up with this idea so quickly. It usually took those who had originally come up with at least a year before they had the idea and tried it out. Now then let us leave this place as I wish to allow you to further improve on your Material Creation." I nodded as her horn lit up and I blinked my eyes to find us back in the real world. I had a small headache but it quickly went away as a bucket was floated overfilled with dirt. She took a few steps back and sat down on a small cushion as I placed the bucket between my feet and took a few deep breath... before instantly the dirt burst from the bucket and formed a cube floating in the air. "so it appears my assumption was correct as well?" I looked at her in confusion and with a raised eyebrow. "after the human before you recovered from his sickness his powers had returned in full only stronger."

"so does this mean I would now have to be extremely careful with what I do?" she nodded as I looked back at the compact cube of dirt before I began to form it into something else. It turned into an orb of dirt before I changed it into a pyramid. This is coming to easily done now. " I believe we should see how far your powers have developed the day after tomorrow."

"that sounds like the best option at the moment," I answered as I turned the dirt into a staff. Before I jumped as it suddenly exploded all over me. I heard giggling as I slowly opened my eyes and slowly turned my head at Eclipse who was now trying her best to quell her unending giggles. "so you think this is funny do you?" I gave a small smile as I lifted all the dirt off of me as her eyes widened.

"no... Benjamin doesn't do it..." I gave a maniacal smile. " I order you to not do it, Benjamin..." I snapped my fingers as it created a thin wall in front of me that I could see through. "Benjamin!" I pointed at her as it rushed her and covered her in the dirt as I started to chuckle. She got so I I could smell burning as the cushion she was sitting on caught on fire. I gave a sheepish chuckle before I snapped my fingers causing the dirt on her to flow off of her and straight into the bucket. She then proceeded to get up and leave the room as I sighed. One moment she acts like a true empress and the next she acts like a teenager empress. First time I've seen her act like that though. But then again we are almost never alone together... she does have a nice figure...

…

…

…

…

…

am I falling for a horse? I believe I am. Don't know whether I should be disgusted or not, to be honest. I should just lock away the memory of this...

…

…

what was happening again? I began to smell burning as I looked towards the pillow and saw it caught on fire. Immediately I thrust my arms at the pillow without thinking as the dirt covered the pillow. Putting out the fire I gave a small sigh as I put all the dirt back into the bucket already having an excuse if Eclipse returned to the room.

She was an enigma to me at the moment. Rushes things, goes too far about certain subjects, then just now changed into something completely different. Why is everything so random?

 **Because I want it to be! Authors Note to the readers that I am a improve writer! I plan only one percent of my writing and that's only fight scenes or large events! I am also horrible at writing normal chapters. Back to the story.**

Eclipse walked back in and spotted the no longer burning pillow before she looked at me. " I apologize for my actions Benjamin. They were not like me at all."

"it's alright. Kind of aa good thing to see a small change at least." she gave a small smile as she sat back down onto the burned pillow. "so what was all that about anyway?"

"I just thought I should start adding a little bit of excitement into my every nightlife. Something my sister suggested I start doing." I gave her a nod of understanding as we began to talk. The ones who use the elements would be coming on the same day she wishes to test and see how much more powerful I became after the fever I had. She also wanted them to get to know me for some reason. She wouldn't explain fully but I did have a small idea as to why but I didn't want to voice it for fear of offending her.

She also told me I would learn the basics tomorrow with my sword from her own captain. Apparently, Captain Blood is Nightmare Moon's guard captain. Her guard captain was good with a sword unlike the rest of her guards. Although he is better with a spear like the rest of the guards I couldn't wait to at least learn a little bit about using the sword. Hopefully, I could unlock its secrets before deciding to tell Eclipse of what I saw.

Soon she left the room as I felt slightly tired. I grabbed the pocket watch from under the bed and flicked it open to find it was now somehow 9 pm... time went by fast while talking to Eclipse. Not only did we talk about what was going to be happening the next couple of days we also talked about likes and dislikes. I closed the watch but before I could put it away... my vision went white after I noticed the symbols on my arms glowed.

 _Help you_

 _betray me?_

 _True power_

 _kill her?_

 _Know of us._

 _Agreed_

I opened my eyes in time for the symbols glow to fade as I looked at the pocket watch in my hands. This was the key to what I was looking for. "Eclipse was right..." I clenched the pocket watch in my right hand as I looked out the window.

"something else was at stake here... and now I truly think that they know why he turned against them. Not just because of Nightmare..." I clenched my left hand hard enough blood came out. "they lied to me... again..."


	13. Chapter 13

"welcome Twilight Sparkle." my sister said with a small tone of pride in her voice as she and the other elements walked in.

"I thank you for the welcome Empress Eclipse." she started. "may I ask why we were called?"

"oh? Did I pull you six from something important?" my sister then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"we are just hoping to get home in time for the festival of blood Empress Eclipse." my sister gave a small smile.

"why of course. Should all go well you should be off by tomorrow." she responded as the six looked at each other confused. "you are here to meet... somepony special. I will send a guard to get him."

"could I possibly stop by my old room Empress? I need to locate an old spell book that I wish to reread." I froze as Eclipse nodded and she went off to her room.

"so who are we meeting empress?!" Rainbow Dash asked out of excitement. "royalty! A being from another planet?!" she's not far off from the second one.

"no. you are meeting a... person that has been here for some time now."

"person?" they all then said in confusion as they looked at one another.

"yes, person. Calling them a pony would be an insult to them." she then said as I sighed. "they are going to be very important in the future for the fate of the world. We need him to trust us for when the full story is given."

"is this another one of your lies until the truth is needed like Twi has told us about Empress?" Applejack spoke up.

"that is correct. Although I am surprised she knows about it."

"she said you did it often for her while she was growing up." my sister gave a small chuckle as she remembered the times she had. Soon though she froze before she gave a smile.

"it appears Twilight has met Benjamin." then suddenly one of the tallest towers exploded before a form fell onto a roof and into the courtyard.

 **Benjamin's POV a few minutes earlier**

I laid in my bed as I waited for Eclipse to send a guard to get me. Yesterday was a good day for sword training and I was glad to hear I could at least train with my sword when not in the presence of Eclipse or Nightmare Moon. I found a combat style using my powers along with my blade to be able to attack from two directions at once. Always keeping my opponent on their toes, or hooves, until they were worn out so I could finish them.

My ass was handed to me so many times though by Shining Armor. He gave me no mercy at all and he seemed to hold a massive grudge towards me for some unknown reason. What? I had no damn idea I just said for some unknown reason. I also met his wife princess Mi Amora Cadenza. She only liked to be called Cadance by her friends though and I learned first hand what happened to those who weren't her friends. My arm still hurt from being set back into place.

I heard the door suddenly open as I kept my eyes closed until the guard let me know it was time to come... although it proved not to be a guard when I was suddenly thrown out of my bed and into one of the bookcases. I opened my eyes out of pain to find it was the purple unicorn from the picture. "die human!" her horn lit up again as I willed my sword to come flying over. It came flying towards the unicorn who quickly heard it coming and stopped her spell to dodge the sword. Catching it she sent a spell at me as I blocked it with my blade. Purple sparks went flying around me as I held the blade with both my hands.

"who the fuck are you?!" I yelled as she growled. My eyes widened as sparks started to come from her horn and I knew it was a high powered spell from the book about those who could use magic. I quickly charged her as she looked at me in surprise. I used this surprise to my advantage and leaped over her as I landed next to the bed. I spun around to try and cut her... only for a large projectile to appear in my vision... I barely had enough time as I enhanced my body with durability before an explosion occurred. The last thing I saw before I clenched my eyes out of pain was me flying and falling out of the tower.

I opened my eyes as I hit the hard ground as a small amount of blood spewed from my mouth as I gasped out of pain. The burn wound on my back still being sensitive to pain as I looked up in horror as the unicorn leaped out of the hole she had created with a horn sparking even more than before. As she fell I watched as she thrust her head downwards as a large beam came flying down on me.

Quickly reacting and knowing I wouldn't be able to evade I brought my arms up as the broken brick and cement quickly formed a dome around my body. But it didn't stop the beam as it continued to break the dome as I quickly moved to the farthest side of the dome before using some of the broken cement to create a foothold as I pushed out of a broken part of the dome as it collapsed before it exploded. Propelling me further as I rolled on the ground. I quickly got to my feet as I realized I no longer had my sword. It was lying by the unicorn's hooves as I noticed she was still looking at me with rage in her eyes. I could only hope the explosion didn't badly harm any of the journals that were under the bed... then said bad collided with the ground as it splintered into chunks as my own journal flew out of the badly damaged pillows and tumbled to the ground. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at the unicorn only to roll to the left as another beam came flying at me. Knowing I might get into trouble for this I thrust my right arm out as I crouched down and she became encompassed in a green glow before I pointed my arm up. She shot upwards like a bullet and soon reached the same height of the tower before I slammed my arm into the ground and she created a sonic boom before she hit the ground. Dust was kicked up as I hoped I would be forgiven for what I did. I just hoped she stayed down the most, to be honest...

and I proved to jinx myself when she dust was cleared by another beam flying at me at a faster speed than the one before. I had no time to react as it collided with me and proceeded to blast me through several walls before I tumbled to the floor inside of the dining room. I could tell I had several ribs broken and was surprised to find I hadn't broken my spine as I stood up. I looked through the halls to see her charged at me. Pressing my palms to the floor I picked up all the debris before thrusting my arms forward sending it all flying at her.

She only proceeded to create a shield causing my attack to do nothing but scratch the shield a little as I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as I could. This wasn't a training exercise... I was fighting the student of the most powerful being in existence at the moment and even I knew I wouldn't be able to win. I ran through a pair of large doors as I turned slightly and thrust my left arm behind me forcing the doors shut... only for them to be blown apart as the unicorn slid to a stop inside of the hall. I stared wide-eyed as yet another powerful beam was sent to me. I stopped and brought my arms over my face creating at least a small shield from the debris before I jumped to the right.

The wall becoming destroyed as I used the dust and smoke it created to run further down the hall. When I reached the end of the hall I spun around to see her charging towards me as I looked at the ceiling to see cracks in it. This time throwing my right arm at the cracks they glowed a darker shade of green as more cracks began to appear before I thrust downwards at the rampaging unicorn. Thankfully the structure started to collapse starting near me as I watched her stop out of shock before a look of rage took over her face just before she was covered by the debris.

I started to breathe heavily as I flinched from the pain in my left side. I grabbed it with my right arm as I could a cold familiar wetness that was blood before there was a loud roar of rage. "you have got to be kidding me!" I stated as the debris exploded outwards. I ducked to avoid a large piece of it as I spotted the unicorn standing there with even more rage in her eyes.

I quickly started to run to the right as I knew there was now only one way to end this... and that was to find Eclipse. Unfortunately for me, I was in a part of the castle I knew nothing about as the only route I knew to the throne room was in the exact same direction that I had collapsed hall. I don't even know why I ran to the left to be honest when I should have tried to get to Eclipse in the first place!

I quickly jumped through the nearest door as I heard another beam being fired and quickly closed the door and took a very quick look at the room. Finding it was a library full of cobwebs I quickly started to climb the bookcases as the wooden door was blown into splinters. I watched from the shadows as the unicorn stalked into the room. Her eyes filled with rage as she looked from left to right before her horn glowed and a light appeared next to her. "where are you human?! I know of your tales! You cant hide from me forever!" I could hear her yell as I, as quietly as I could, moved around the top of the bookshelves getting a few close calls before I heard a loud clicking noise looking to where it came from I saw the unicorn scowl as a very large spider approached her from out of the shadows... before it was blown into blue goo as her horn flashed. I ended up almost falling as I quickly pulled myself back up... only for a few books to fall to the floor as I looked at the unicorn to see her spin around and look at the fallen books before my eyes widened as her head darted up at me.

I quickly pulled myself up as a small explosion hit where I used to be hanging caused the bookcases to start a domino effect. I jumped from the top of one to the next until I was caught off balance and tripped and fell between two bookcases. It collapses on top of me as heavy books buried me. I laid in the pile of books in pain as I grit my teeth. Even I could tell I was going to be walking with a limp after all of this was done and I couldn't move anything without a massive amount of pain except for my right hand.

Soon I heard magic as a massive weight was taken off of body before the books began to levitate off of me one by one... revealing the face of my assailant as she looked at me with narrowed eyes. Her horn soon started to spark once more as I moved my hand as if to snap my fingers but held it as I let the power build up hidden under the heavy books. "goodbye... human..."

"boom." I then simply said as she looked confused until her eyes darted to my right hand as I then snapped my fingers... creating a larger burst of sound than ever before as I was consumed by my own attack. Soon my ears stopped ringing as I looked above me to find the open night sky. I moved my eyes slowly to the left and right to find that the entire building had been destroyed. I slowly moved my arms as my arms struggled to be even moved. I pushed myself up as I used a destroyed bookshelf to pull myself up. I looked around and saw no sign of the unicorn so I expected her to be stuck under the rubble. I started to slowly edge my arm along the bookcase before I heard a jump... before I cried out in pain as the palm of my right hand was skewered into the bookcase before I couldn't breathe. The unicorn was holding me against the bookcase with her hoof as she had a look of rage in her eyes.

She was bleeding all over her body as I could see chunks of rock and wood sticking out of her body. Her eyes told it all as she started to press harder on my throat... "die..." she said through gritted teeth as I started to black out before suddenly the pressure on my throat disappeared and I slid down until I screamed out in pain as the chunk of wood in my hand kept me up just a few inches from the ground. Suddenly the wood was torn out of my hand as I fell onto my ass. Soon though Nightmare Moon's face filled my vision as the black in my vision slowly exited out of my eyes. She was looking me all over as I glowed the same color as her magic. I could see the unicorn struggling in the air by Eclipse's magic as Eclipse simply looked at me impassively. The 5 other ponies from the picture stood next to Eclipse as they looked at me in shock. "are you alright Benjamin?"

"should be asking that... to my ribs..." I told her as she gave a small chuckle before my head fell down limply... the pain finally becoming too much for me...


End file.
